


Играя свою роль

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Макси [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Double Entendre, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Undercover Missions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Джеймс Бонд появляется в техотделе после миссии во всей красе — с полным комплектом неповрежденного оборудования и готовым отчетом, уже отправленным на почту квартирмейстера. Кью приятно удивлен, но более чем подозрителен. И совершенно не зря: Бонд обращается к нему с весьма необычной просьбой. И все же лицензия на убийство — не единственное, из-за чего этому человеку так сложно отказать...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing the Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570221) by [SiderealMessenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealMessenger/pseuds/SiderealMessenger). 



> illustration by fandom James Bond 2018: "Милый аэрофоб"

_— Бонд, садитесь в самолет._

Джеймс Бонд закатил глаза; он выбежал на взлетно-посадочную полосу (какая ирония) в аккурат после того, как огромный пассажирский самолет, направляющийся в Гонконг, собрался взлетать. Из Чикагского аэропорта О`Хара почти в одно время вылетали два «Боинга», и у МИ-6 имелась информация, что один из них собирались захватить террористы и направить в Лондон. Но проблема была в том, что в штабе не знали, какой именно. Кью в своем виртуальном царстве отчаянно шерстил списки пассажиров, сверяя их с файлами MИ-6 и всеми известными фальшивыми именами, мониторил камеры наблюдения и телефонные разговоры в аэропорту и в целом заставил попотеть Большого Брата в этой гонке, однако, разумеется, обнаружил что-то лишь в последнюю секунду. Бонд склонялся к мысли, что Кью сделал это нарочно, возможно, даже специально для него.

Он прыгнул на грузовик, доставляющий багаж, прополз по нему и рванулся вперед, чтобы ухватиться за металлические штанги колес самолета, пока те убирались. Вероятно, это был худший рывок в его жизни, но он удержал хватку и принялся неуклюже пробираться к шасси, пока колеса не убрали и механизм его не раздавил.

_— Получилось?_

— Догадайтесь, Кью, — Бонд шумно выдохнул и рывком забрался в багажный отсек, почувствовав, что самолет отрывается от земли, а затем услышал, как за спиной спрятались шасси.

_— Рад слышать, 007. Нужный вам человек сидит в тридцать шестом ряду, однако будьте осторожны. У него может быть сообщник, о котором я пока не знаю._

— Слушаюсь, мэм.

_— Мэм?_

Бонд ухмыльнулся.

— Простите, привычка. Сэр.

_— Сэр?_ — еще больше удивился Кью.

— Разве не так я должен к тебе обращаться? — спросил Бонд, переодеваясь в темном чреве самолета. В сумке у него была припасена униформа стюарда двух авиакомпаний. Он выбрал подходящую, вторую оставил среди багажа.  
 _  
— Именно так, но раньше никогда этого не делали._

— Тогда, полагаю, и начинать не стоит, — сказал Бонд, поправляя манжеты. — Последовательность и все такое.

Кью отчетливо вздохнул.

_— С возвращением, 007. В какой-то момент я боялся, что потерял вас._

Бонд добрался до люка в потолке на другом конце багажного отсека и тихонько разблокировал запор. Затем открыл люк и бесшумно нырнул в заднюю часть самолета, после чего с мягким щелчком закрыл его за собой. Он осторожно заглянул за занавес, отделяющий заднюю зону обслуживания самолета от пассажирской секции. Если кто-то из стюардов его заметит, то, безусловно, раскроет, и хотя на этот случай у него был поддельный значок службы авиабезопасности США в кармане куртки, возникли бы вопросы, а вопросы означали ненужную задержку и лишнее внимание. Лучше было не светиться.

Бортпроводники все еще должны были сидеть в передней части самолета, а значит, у него было примерно минут пятнадцать на завершение миссии, прежде чем самолет достигнет крейсерской высоты.  
 _  
— Тринадцать минут, двадцать две секунды._

— Спасибо, Кью.

Конечно, Кью с легкостью мог отменить оба рейса, но тогда террорист просто ушел бы или, что еще хуже, сел на любой из сотен самолетов, вылетающих из О’Хара позже в тот же день. Кью также мог бы взломать бортовой компьютер самолета и лично пилотировать его из штаб-квартиры в целях безопасности, но как только самолет изменил бы курс, пилоты принялись бы делать все возможное, чтобы исправить это, а потерпев неудачу, подняли бы всех, сообщая о террористическом угоне. И между тем настоящий террорист тут же бы все понял. Бонд должен был предотвратить жертвы среди гражданского населения или даже более опасную ситуацию с заложниками.

Он увидел тридцать шестой ряд — его занимал всего один человек, что совсем не удивляло. Разумеется, любой уважающий себя террорист выкупил бы целый ряд, чтобы действовать можно было незаметно. Похоже, сидевшему пришла в голову та же мысль о бортпроводниках, и он собирался действовать.

Бонд откинул занавеску и рванул по проходу. Как только мужчина встал, Бонд преградил ему проход и грубо толкнул на сиденье, а сам уселся рядом.

— Тут занято? — спросил Бонд и убедился, что человек — молодой, хорошо одетый британец (судя по акценту его сдавленных ругательств), на которого никто из таможенного контроля в жизни дважды не взглянет, ощутил прижатое к его боку дуло «Вальтера».

— Кто вы такой? — прорычал мужчина, когда Бонд забрал у него самодельный пластиковый пистолет и вытащил из него патроны, а потом надел на террориста наручники, сковав его руки за спиной, а ноги плотно закрепил ремнем безопасности вокруг коленей. МИ-6 террорист требовался живым для допроса.

— Всего лишь наблюдательный стюард, любящий свою страну, — с легкой улыбкой ответил Бонд. — Надеюсь, сэр, вы насладитесь полетом.

_— Вы назвали террориста сэром?_

Бонд усмехнулся — Кью кипел от злости.

_— Что ж, по крайней мере, на этот раз все прошло необычайно гладко. Хорошо, 007, стандартная процедура. Постарайтесь, чтобы задержанный не кричал и не переполошил пассажиров, местные власти встретят вас на земле в аэропорту Гонконга. Надеюсь, они решат передать его нам, а не начнут разбираться с ним сами. В противном случае я уверен, что ни правительство ее величества, ни кто-либо еще никогда о нем не услышит. В остальном — наслаждайтесь шестнадцатичасовым полетом. Уверен, вы сможете мило поболтать с вашим новым другом-террористом._

В этот момент самолет сильно дернулся влево, и несколько пассажиров, решивших встать, чтобы достать свои сумки из верхних отсеков, споткнулись и упали в проходы и на сидящих рядом.  
 _  
— Бонд, самолет меняет курс._

— Я заметил, — сказал Бонд, вцепившись рукой в сиденье перед ним на случай еще одного неожиданного маневра. — В конце концов, вероятно, проклятый сообщник все же существует. Потрясающая скрытность.

Человек в наручниках с вызовом посмотрел на него, и Бонду в буквальном смысле захотелось его пристрелить. Но вместо этого он бросил: «Ждите здесь», словно тот куда-то мог уйти, и быстро пошел по проходу в сторону кабины.

— Служба безопасности авиаперелетов США, — сказал он с американским акцентом, задернул занавес, разделяющий переднюю зону обслуживания с пассажирской секцией, и сверкнул значком перед стюардами, столпившимися за дверью кабины пилотов и старающимися не паниковать. — Что случилось?

Один из стюардов, который трясся больше остальных, шагнул вперед.

— Она... она появилась из ниоткуда, когда я готовил кофе. Приставила пистолет к моей голове. Сказала — попросить капитана открыть дверь. Я... я сделал это, простите, не знаю, о чем я думал.

— Все нормально, — максимально терпеливо сказал Бонд. — Дальше?

— Она вошла внутрь, и... кажется, я слышал выстрелы.

— Сейчас вы все отведете пассажиров к задней части самолета, — приказал Бонд. — А я зайду туда и восстановлю контроль над ситуацией.

Он использовал бесстрастный тон правительственного агента, который, насколько он знал, подействует на них и немного успокоит.

Это сработало, как по волшебству. Стюарды кинулись к пассажирам, радуясь, что можно изолировать себя от опасной передней части самолета.

— Безопасность перелетов, я вхожу, — объявил Бонд через дверь кабины, а потом выстрелил в замок и осторожно открыл дверь. Его не пристрелили на месте, а значит, можно было надеяться, что начало было хорошим.

Внутри находилась женщина в простом, но весьма обтягивающем черном платье — она сидела в кресле пилота в расслабленной позе, положив одну ногу на другую. Командир экипажа валялся мертвым на полу, второго пилота, сидевшего в кресле рядом с ней, она держала под прицелом пистолета. Вторую руку она опустила на штурвал, сжимая мобильный телефон, который, казалось, был подключен в куче других кабелей и дальше к панели управления (такие штуки были вотчиной Кью, а не Бонда).

Женщина холодно посмотрела на него, и он успокаивающе поднял руки, хотя пистолет не бросил. Медленно, не поворачиваясь к ней спиной, он закрыл за собой дверь кабины.

— Кто-то был очень непослушным, — сказал он.

_— Вы это серьезно, 007?_

— И не я одна, — ответила женщина, едва заметно скривив губы в бесстрастной улыбке. — Кажется, вы задержали моего напарника. И вы совсем не стюард. И не из службы безопасности.

У нее тоже был британский акцент, хотя и смешанный с чем-то более экзотическим, но с чем — Бонд разобрать не мог.

— Не стану оскорблять ваш интеллект, спрашивая, откуда вы знаете, — сказал он. — Тогда кто я по-вашему?

— Смею думать, секретный агент? — певуче произнесла она. — Что в реальной жизни звучит, прямо скажем, поразительно.

— Прямо скажем, — ответил Бонд и неискренне улыбнулся. Он бросил свой фальшивый акцент. — И все же это вы угоняете самолет в вечернем платье.

— Это последнее мое облачение, — сказала женщина, выпрямляя ноги. На ней также были дорогие туфли на высоких каблуках. — Думаю, я имею право себя побаловать.

— Конечно, — сказал Бонд. — Итак, у вас есть заложник. А зачем мобильный, подключенный к панели управления?

_— К панели управления подключен мобильный телефон? Эм, ясное дело, можете не отвечать. Я ищу его, просто продолжайте разговор и не стреляйте._

— Вы знаете, что такое переключатель мертвеца, мистер?..

— Бонд. Джеймс Бонд. И я знаком с этой концепцией.

— Ну тогда, мистер Бонд, вы понимаете, что если давление или тепло от моей ладони покинет экран этого телефона, топливные баки опустеют, и самолет упадет вместе со мной, — ее голос был непоколебим — уверенный и решительный.

— Он подключен к топливным бакам, хорошо... вижу ее уловку. Она хороша. Очень хороша. Думаю, я могу взломать его, но мне нужно, чтобы вы еще немного ее задержали. О, знаю, почему бы вам не продолжить с ней флиртовать?

— Ты «думаешь»? — пробормотал Бонд.

— Вам кто-то шепчет на ушко, мистер секретный агент? — с любопытством спросила женщина.

— Особо никто, — сказал Бонд. — Ему просто нравится быть подпевкой секретного агента. И при любой возможности напоминать вернуть мое оборудование в целости и сохранности.

_— Я не «подпевка секретного агента». Я вношу полезные предложения и даю важную информацию. И это мое оборудование._

— Напоминает ворчливую домохозяйку, — ухмыльнулась женщина. По-видимому, она расположена была поддержать беседу, раз этот разговор обещал быть у нее последним.

_— Вовсе нет!_

— Знаете, кажется, вы близки к истине, — ответил Бонд.

— Что ж, — сказала женщина, — это лишнее. Достаньте наушник и разбейте его, мистер Бонд.

Она качнула пистолет, направив его на голову второго пилота, отчего тот вздрогнул и тихо всхлипнул.

_— Не смейте этого делать._

— Он и правда не в восторге от этой идеи, — сказал Бонд.

— Уверена, он еще больше расстроится, пусти я пулю в висок этого прекрасного молодого пилота, — сказала женщина, и слабые намеки на веселье, которые слышались в ее голосе, быстро исчезли вместе с доброжелательным выражением на лице.

— Это вряд ли, — сказал Бонд, как всегда испытывая свою удачу. — Он _очень_ любит свои гаджеты.

Женщина выпрямила руку, прижав дуло пистолета к виску второго пилота. Его глаза метались между ним и Бондом.

— Мистер Бонд, — напряженно сказала она, — вы были интересным собеседником в моем последнем разговоре, но этот человек еще не готов к смерти...

_— Получилось! Связь разорвана!_

— ... а я — да.

— Хорошо, — сказал Бонд и выстрелил женщине прямо между глаз.

Она медленно осела в капитанском кресле, пластиковый пистолет и мобильный телефон выпали из ее рук. Из ее лба между глаз стекала капелька крови. Она даже удивиться не успела — на ее лице все еще читались следы спокойной уверенности и глубокой страсти: там была вера в правое дело. С этим взглядом Бонд не просто частенько сталкивался по долгу службы, он каждое утро видел его в зеркале. Дни, когда взгляд отсутствовал, были еще хуже.

_— Да, ну что ж, хм. Хорошая работа, 007. Одна цель захвачена, вторая — уничтожена. К вечеру понедельника я надеюсь увидеть в своей почте стандартный отчет. Надеюсь, дальше вы сами._

Бонд усадил второго пилота на место капитана, сделал краткое заявление для пассажиров об устранении угрозы, а затем сел рядом со своим пленником, готовый к долгому полету.


	2. Chapter 2

На взлетно-посадочной полосе его ожидали шесть человек из Гонконгского ЦРК и еще один агент МИ-6. Именно он договорился с ЦРК по поводу заключенного — Бонд не знал, что предложила МИ-6, и не спрашивал. Его это не касалось. Троица из ЦРК проводила двух агентов МИ-6 с заключенным на следующий рейс в Лондон — все были довольны сделкой. Бонд во время полета практически не общался с коллегой; заключенный тоже хранил молчание.

Конечно, Бонд видел, как сильно второго агента сжигало любопытство, и спустя три часа полета любопытство победило. Что привело к разговору, содержащему больше десяти слов.

— Вы — агент секции «два ноля»? — голос агента звучал приглушенно и довольно незаметно для окружающих. На рейсе было не слишком много людей.

Бонд слегка улыбнулся и наклонил голову.

— Не поймите меня неправильно, — продолжил тот, и даже пройденная им муштра не смогла скрыть, насколько он нервничал. — Но если бы мне не сказали об этом — один взгляд на вас, и я все равно бы догадался. Хотя сам не знаю как.

— Вас этому учили, — сказал Бонд, поскольку не мог сдержаться. Он тоже, едва увидев второго агента, понял: тот, в некотором роде, был новичком в этой работе, хотя и весьма компетентным. В редких случаях он не мог себе отказать немного подшутить над новыми агентами. — Я напоминаю тех, на которых вы смотрите обычно через прицел. Вроде него, — он указал на спящего сейчас террориста, сидевшего между ними.

Агент был слишком хорошо обучен, чтобы вздрогнуть, но Бонд видел по глазам, насколько тот был к этому близок.

— Полагаю, вы вынуждены, — почти про себя пробормотал агент, — делать то, что делаете.

— Наверное, — согласился Бонд.

Они снова погрузились в молчание, затем коллега удивил Бонда вопросом:

— Значит, у вас «в ухе» новый квартирмейстер. Он... он сейчас слушает?

— Вряд ли, — ответил Бонд и нахмурился, уловив нотку страха в голосе собеседника. — Кью? — не зная наверняка, он обычно предполагал, что Кью слушает, однако сейчас не собирался портить Кью удовольствие, если тот действительно был на связи.

Ответа не последовало, и Бонд пожал плечами.

— Не представляю, как вы постоянно находитесь у него под наблюдением, — сказал агент и на этот раз вздрогнул. — Конечно, он кто-то вроде вашего ангела-хранителя, но мне остается лишь надеяться, что я никогда не попаду в поле его зрения. Не хочу, чтобы он озаботился узнать что-нибудь обо мне.

— О? — с любопытством протянул Бонд.

— Ну, вряд ли его бы заинтересовал кто-то вроде меня. Из того, что я слышал, только пожелай — и этот человек мог бы завоевать весь мир с помощью оптоволоконного кабеля. Чертовски хорошо, что он на нашей стороне. Тем не менее, это не мешает ему пугать до одури.

Бонд задумался.

— Вероятно, — сказал он.

Они снова замолчали, на этот раз почти до конца полета, и заговорили, лишь чтобы договориться о часах сна. Бонд спал первым, и спал он крепко.

***

На этот раз на взлетно-посадочной полосе их ждал черный фургон с двумя агентами.

— Теперь мы позаботимся о нем, — сказал один, а второй накинул мешок на голову заключенного и нырнул с ним в заднюю часть фургона. — Отвезти вас обратно в штаб-квартиру, 007?

— Да, спасибо, — сказал он, возвращаясь к агенту, с которым летел.

Он смотрел на тоскливо проплывающий за окном темнеющий Лондон и представлял, как тот горит. Когда они въехали в гараж штаб-квартиры, Бонд спросил, не найдется ли у кого-то из агентов пары наручников.

— У меня есть, — отозвался водитель. — А что?

— Мне нужно забрать свои, — сказал Бонд и весело ухмыльнулся.

Агент странно посмотрел на него, но обошел Бонда, чтобы поменять наручники. Сперва он защелкнул на запястьях преступника свои, а затем уже снял наручники Бонда, который опустил их в карман. Бонд поблагодарил и затем пересек гараж, подошел к лифту, прошел биометрическую проверку и поднялся наверх.

Первой остановкой стал душ. В конце концов, он провел почти тридцать часов в самолетах. Надев новую одежду и бросив отвратительную униформу стюарда в мусорное ведро, он отправился на короткий доклад к M. С этим М доклады всегда были короткими.

Он сообщил, что миссия прошла гладко, М кивнул и напомнил ему о следующей.

— Вы выбрали того, с кем отправитесь? — спросил М.

Бонд высказал свое предложение, и на лице М промелькнуло удивление.

— Хорошо. Полагаю, у вас есть на то причины, 007. — Потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы узнать: Джеймс Бонд лучше всего работал, проявляя инициативу. — Но помните, что он — чрезвычайно ценный актив МИ-6. Даже ценнее вас. И за каждую царапину ответите лично.

— Понял, — сказал Бонд, и это положило конец их встрече.

Затем он отправился в техотдел навестить своего квартирмейстера.

***

Кью занимался мало захватывающим процессом отслеживания банковского счета через десятки разных прокси-серверов по всему миру, имея на руках лишь частичный счет, восстановленный из поврежденного файла, когда за его спиной кто-то откашлялся, отрывая от этой тоски зеленой.

— А, 007. Полагаю, явились вернуть оборудование, — Кью окинул агента взглядом на предмет ранений, хоть это и не входило в его обязанности. Но вот оценка повреждения оборудования как раз его работой была, и он решил не затягивать с ней. — И сколько предметов из выданных вам вернется ко мне в рабочем состоянии?

— Четыре, — сказал Бонд.

Кью нахмурился.

— Бонд, я всего дал вам четыре гаджета.

— Я в курсе.

Кью не знал, как на это ответить, поэтому промолчал. Бонд начал снимать часы.

— Глушитель спутниковой передачи, — сказал он, положив часы на стол Кью. Затем расстегнул ремень на брюках, возможно, немного медленнее, чем требовалось, но Кью отнес это к осторожности — Бонд наверняка не хотел случайно запустить механизм в пряжке ремня. — Усыпляющий газ, — сказал он, положив ремень рядом с часами. — «Вальтер» — минус две пули. — Пистолет и обойма дополнили остальные предметы. — И это, — сказал он, выудив наручники из заднего кармана и держа их на одном пальце.

Кью попытался мысленно не копировать изображение Джеймса Бонда, держащего наручники с игривой ухмылкой на лице.

— Вы не обязаны были их возвращать, — сказал он.

— Да? Тогда, возможно, оставлю их себе. Для веселых деньков.

Кью закатил глаза и вырвал наручники из рук Бонда.

— Уверен, скоро они кому-нибудь пригодятся. А что с отчетом о вашей миссии?

— Я отправил его тебе из машины по дороге сюда, — легко ответил Бонд.

Кью открыл электронную почту на другом мониторе и обнаружил, что Бонд говорил правду. Он знал: не стоило впечатляться, когда 007 удавалось то, что остальные агенты делали почти регулярно, однако Кью не мог не чувствовать себя довольным. И тут накатило подозрение. 007 что-то от него потребовалось? Если он уничтожил второй «Астон Мартин» за последние два месяца, Кью отправит его на следующую миссию в «Тойоте Камри».

— Очевидно, я еще не прочитал его. Все прошло гладко? — поинтересовался Кью.

— О да, — ответил Бонд. — Хотя и не в буквальном смысле. Ухабистая вышла поездочка, даже если опустить момент, когда террористка захватила самолет. Тебе бы точно не понравилось, — усмехнулся он.

— Почему это? — спросил Кью, сузив глаза.

— Слышал, ты ненавидишь летать, — ответил Бонд.

— От кого? — возмутился Кью.

— Маленькая пташка с коготками, острыми как бритва, — сказал Бонд. — Мы повеселились в Макао без тебя.

— Манипенни, — прошипел Кью. — Я ведь _доверился_ ей.

— Не любишь показывать слабость? — с любопытством спросил Бонд.

— В целом — нет!

— Ты должен знать статистику авиакатастроф, — сказал Бонд. — Она не успокаивает тебя?

— Знание об одиннадцати миллионах не гарантирует, что ты попадешь в их число, — упрямо сказал Кью. — У вас все, 007?

— Ты слышал мой разговор с агентом в самолете, когда мы возвращались в Лондон? — Что бы там ни думал тот агент, Бонда было трудно впечатлить запуганным мальчонкой в кардигане, который боялся самолетов. Пускай и в весьма симпатично облегающем кардигане.

Казалось, тревога Кью испарилась, и на губах заиграла едва заметная самодовольная улыбка.

— Этот агент боялся меня больше, чем вас.

— Я бы не стал заходить _так_ далеко, — сказал Бонд. Ему тоже не чужда была гордость, когда он мог себе это позволить.

Кью только шире улыбнулся.

— Я подумываю отправить ему на дом приветственную корзинку в подарок, но, сдается мне, этот человек уже весьма уважает меня. В отличие от некоторых агентов «два ноля».

— Кью, — серьезно сказал Бонд, — поначалу я сомневался, но ты более чем доказал свою состоятельность. Вероятно, ты самый талантливый квартирмейстер в истории МИ-6. Что бы я ни говорил во время миссий, дабы разозлить тебя, я не желал бы видеть кого-то другого своим ангелом-хранителем.

Кью нахмурился (в противном случае он рисковал покраснеть).

— Хорошо, сейчас я точно уверен, что вам что-то надо от меня. Что именно, Бонд?

— Ну, раз уж ты об этом заговорил... — сказал тот, невинно глядя на него (невинность, по мнению Кью, ему не удавалась никогда). — Ты же в курсе моего следующего задания?

— Вы должны использовать бал в честь Дня Святого Вацлава, проводимый корпорацией «Корвус» в их штаб-квартире в Праге, в качестве прикрытия для проникновения в компанию и сбора доказательств ее массовой и незаконной торговли оружием. Кстати говоря, вы уже решили, кого возьмете с собой? Мне нужно поработать над «сувенирами» для миссии.

Бонд долго смотрел на Кью, а затем серьезно сказал:

— Кью, поедешь со мной на бал? — Кью сначала смутился, а после и вовсе посмотрел на него с ужасом. Бонд сверкнул блестящей и откровенно злодейской улыбкой.

— Ни за что, — ответил Кью. — У вас полно отличных полевых агентов, выбирайте любого. Я — не вариант.

— А М, кажется, думает иначе, — сказал Бонд.

— Вы уже обсудили это с M? — спросил Кью. Уверенности в нем поубавилось.

Бонд кивнул.

— Ты сам сказал, что не можешь удаленно взломать безопасность «Корвус», поскольку все настроено на внутреннюю сеть. Я бы предпочел не идти вслепую и подозреваю, что ты проведешь меня внутрь гораздо изящнее, чем «Вальтер ППК». Поэтому и хочу взять тебя с собой.

Порой Кью казалось, что, потребуй агенты секции «два ноля» замок на юге Франции «ради прикрытия», они бы его получили. Эти люди были избалованы и имели в МИ-6 слишком много власти «по умолчанию», и никто не злоупотреблял этой властью больше Джеймса Бонда. Однако же сейчас он был прав.

Кью вдруг осознал, что в помещении стало неестественно тихо: обычное непрерывное щелканье компьютерных клавиш затихло. Он резко повернулся, чтобы подловить своих подчиненных, наблюдавших за ним и агентом 007. Разумеется, едва его взгляд упал на них, те опустили головы, и звук пальцев, летающих по клавиатуре, возобновился и стал в два раза громче прежнего. Кью окинул отдел раздраженным взглядом, затем снова повернулся к Бонду.

— Давайте продолжим этот разговор в моем кабинете, ладно? — сказал он ухмыляющемуся Бонду, а потом развернулся, пересек комнату и открыл звуконепроницаемую стеклянную дверь в свой просторный угловой офис.

Кью принес с собой пистолет Бонда и обойму и, едва за Бондом закрылась дверь, сел за стол, разобрал пистолет и проверил на наличие повреждений. Не то чтобы 007 мог повредить его на такой простой миссии (хотя, если кто-то и мог, Кью поставил бы на Бонда) — это был просто протокол.

— Разве обычно на такое задание вы берете не агента женского пола? — спросил Кью, надеясь, что это прозвучало достаточно небрежно. — Я мог бы порекомендовать несколько кандидатур, на должном уровне владеющих системами безопасности. Как только вы окажетесь внутри, вряд ли взлом вызовет сложности.

— Прости, если я сомневаюсь в твоей способности судить о сложности такого рода задач для простых смертных, — сказал Бонд, откровенно играя на тщеславии Кью, но, черт возьми, уловка сработала.

— Хорошо, — согласился Кью, — мое восприятие ситуации может быть несколько искаженным. Но вам не кажется, что двое мужчин, появившихся вместе, будут выглядеть подозрительно?

— Если мы хорошо сыграем наши роли...

В голосе Бонда звучало нечто, вызвавшее в Кью нервный трепет и болезненное любопытство. Он сглотнул.

— Роли?

— ... _дорогой._

К ужасу Кью, Бонд, казалось, принял его молчание за согласие.

— Если у тебя нет костюма, предлагаю купить его до нашего отъезда, — сказал он.

— Конечно же у меня есть костюм! — Кью попытался возмущенно крикнуть, но вышло какое-то неловкое хныканье.

К счастью, Бонд этого не услышал, потому что уже вышел за дверь.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда у Ив Манипенни зазвонил телефон, часы показывали одиннадцать вечера. Она только что устроилась в постели с книгой и недавно заведенным котом — верный признак того, что она остепенилась, ведь полевые агенты не могли содержать домашних животных. В целом, она наслаждалась спокойствием своей новой жизни. Даже за столом работа в МИ-6 была довольно хлопотной, а после нее можно было вернуться домой к коту и книжке или сходить куда-нибудь повеселиться, оглядываясь за спину вдвое реже, чем раньше. Иногда ее палец зудел без ощущения спускового крючка, но потом она вспоминала тот выстрел на мосту в Стамбуле, который — как все они думали, хотя вообще-то исход был очевиден — погубил 007, и зуд утихал.

Она взяла трубку до второго звонка.

— Алло? — конечно, она никогда не отвечала на звонки, сходу называя свое имя. Даже сейчас не стоило рисковать и допускать такую небрежность.

— Мисс Манипенни.

Она узнала знакомый голос — плавный, нежный, немного высокомерный.

— Кью, — сказала она. — Полагаю, спрашивать, откуда у тебя мой домашний номер, глупо. Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет. Ну, вообще, как посмотреть, однако мир на карту не поставлен, — Кью глубоко вздохнул и замолчал. — Я надеялся, вы сможете немного просветить меня. В отношении агента 007. Линия защищена, — добавил он.

— Ах. Конечно, я могу попробовать, — с любопытством сказала она.

— Вы... ну, за неимением лучшего слова, друзья, не так ли?

— За неимением лучшего слова — да, — согласилась она. — Не думаю, что у Бонда действительно есть друзья, по крайней мере, уже нет. Не после М...

— Скайфолл, — вздохнул Кью. — Вы знали, что это я привел туда Сильву с его людьми? — это стало новостью для Ив, но, кажется, Кью не ждал ответа. — Я участвовал в этом, — продолжал он. — И ощущаю ответственность за... случившееся.

— Это был план Бонда, — мягко сказала она. — И именно он позволил ему устранить Сильву без... жертв среди гражданского населения. Есть способы и похуже покинуть этот мир. Дружественный огонь, в качестве ненавязчивого примера, — усмехнулась она. Да, раны от смерти М были еще свежи, но она держалась ради тех, в ком все еще текла кровь.

Кью тоже усмехнулся.

— Да, думаю, Бонда возмутила такая причина смерти в своем досье. Вероятно, он всегда ждал, что падет в блеске славы или в итоге станет жертвой одной из своих многочисленных роковых женщин.

— По-твоему, я на роковую женщину не тяну? — спросила Ив, изображая обиду.

— Совсем наоборот, — сказал Кью, и теперь она явно слышала улыбку в его голосе. — Но, к счастью, вы на нашей стороне. Разве что вы очень хороший двойной агент.

— Увы, сомневаюсь, что вообще смогла бы скрыть от тебя нечто подобное, Кью, — сказала она, и, хотя тон был веселым, шуткой это не было. — Ладно, не то чтобы общение с тобой поздно ночью не доставляет мне радость, — Кью забормотал извинения, от которых Ив тут же отмахнулась, — но, думаю, ты позвонил насчет Бонда.

— Да, Бонд... — снова вздохнул Кью. — Он говорил вам что-нибудь о своем следующем задании? Или, может, М ввел вас в курс дела?

— M ничего не говорил, но, кажется, Бонд упомянул какую-то корпоративную вечеринку на высшем уровне в Праге, — сказала она. — МИ-6 считает, что эта компания — прикрытие для... торговли оружием, да?

— Разумеется, я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть какую-либо информацию относительно активной миссии, но этого достаточно для целей данного разговора.

— Кью, — сказала она. — Если ты звонишь мне вне рабочего времени, может, поговоришь со мной не тоном квартирмейстера МИ-6, а чуть более дружески?

— Да, да, прости, — снова сказал Кью. — Все это дело с Бондом немного сбило меня с толку. Просто... я не слишком соответствую профилю агента, которого он обычно берет с собой, верно?

— Он выбрал тебя? — удивилась Ив. — Конечно, Бонд никогда не выберет кого-то некомпетентного, так что этой части профиля ты соответствуешь. Однако же выбранный агент, как правило, отлично смотрится в платье с разрезом до бедра. Поэтому, если в твоем гардеробе завалялось нечто подобное...

— Уж точно нет, — фыркнул Кью. — И... именно об этом я и подумал. У него имеются веские причины желать моего присутствия, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать и чувствую, насколько далек от очевидного выбора.

— Может, у него какой-то пунктик на тебя, — поддразнила Ив.

Кью помолчал дольше, чем обычно.

— Вот это _совершенная_ нелепость.

— Ты вообще допущен к полевой работе? — спросила она.

— Да, при необходимости. Я владею всеми видами оружия и обучен самообороне для таких сценариев, как похищения и встречи с агентами, у которых случился срыв, но мне никогда не приходилось полагаться на эту подготовку, потому что я никогда не работал в поле. Мне всегда удавалось избежать этого из-за моей... проблемы с полетами. О боже, я должен буду сесть в самолет, — голос Кью звучал так, будто его стошнит от одной лишь мысли об этом.

— Ты справишься? — с искренним беспокойством спросила Ив. — Я уверена, что при желании ты и от этой миссии сможешь отказаться.

— Я... я справлюсь. Именно поэтому моя домашняя аптечка напоминает витрину аптеки. Но спасибо за беспокойство и за то, что поговорила со мной обо всем этом. Надеюсь, я ничему не помешал.

— Ничему особенному, — сказала Ив. — Я как раз собиралась отправиться в постель к Тому.

Голос Кью стал на пару тонов выше, когда он заикаясь, выдавил:

— О-о, мне так жаль, я просто...

Ив решила сжалиться.

— Том — это мой кот, — сказала она, почесывая за ушами серую зверюгу, свернувшуюся калачиком на подушке рядом с ней.

— Слава богу, — выдохнул Кью. — В таком случае, у меня есть еще один вопрос, если ты не против.

— Давай, — усмехнулась Ив.

Дело не в том, что у него не было нормальной одежды, просто его костюмы даже близко не соответствовали тому, что, как он знал, надел бы Бонд.

— Где можно купить самый лучший костюм?

***

Если бы Джеймса Бонда пытали, и он не был бы настолько хорошо обучен противостоять пыткам, то мог бы признать: да, он несколько неровно дышит к своему новому квартирмейстеру. Не так давно на миссии он весьма удивился, обнаружив, что засыпает под голос Кью, который, вероятно, вещал о довольно важных деталях. Разумеется, Бонд тут же пришел в себя и снова сосредоточился, чтобы наверстать упущенное, однако осознал, что просто расслабился, слушая Кью. Этот человек обладал приятным голосом (когда не ворчал) — плавным, хрипловатым, но все равно властным. Он всегда звучал так, будто его владелец знал что-то, чего вы не знаете, и, вероятно, так оно и было. Бонду в данном затруднительном положении нисколько не помогало, что этот голос почти на каждом задании вовсю болтал у него в ухе. По большому счету, это и стало причиной, из-за которой было практически невозможно отвлечься от него.

Кью, по общему признанию, сильно отличался от обычного типажа, предпочитаемого Бондом, однако ум всегда казался ему сексуальным, а у Кью его было в избытке. Кью также мог почти во всем противостоять Бонду, что было достаточно редким явлением, и это захватывало. Разумеется, перечисленными качествами обладало подавляющее большинство величайших врагов Бонда (и откровенно говоря, не будь Сильва такой отвратительной личностью, Бонд мог бы подумать о том, чтобы воспользоваться моментом на заброшенном острове, когда его привязали к стулу), но самое главное — Кью был безоговорочно хорошим. Пускай он чрезмерно упивался собственной властью, имея под рукой весь мир (поэтому его никак не назовешь святым), но эту силу он всегда использовал во благо. Бонд, которого порой пугала его близость к темной стороне больше, чем он когда-либо признавал, находил такую незыблемость обнадеживающей.

Все это не означало, что причины Бонда выбрать Кью для этого задания не были совершенно законными. Бонд всегда был профессионалом. (Ну, по крайней мере, к утру.) И нелегко было сохранять свой профессионализм с Кью, когда Бонд знал, что тот тоже интересуется им — и нет, дело не в самонадеянности, просто он очень хорошо умел читать людей; его этому обучили. Конечно, романтические отношения одного агента МИ-6 с другим были запрещены, поскольку они могли повлиять на их объективность и встать на пути обязательной и исключительной преданности Англии. Если бы МИ-6 могла удержать своих агентов от любого намека на романтические отношения, это было бы сделано в тот же миг. (Чисто биологически и абсолютно неромантично.) Бонд же, опять-таки, был слишком профессионален, чтобы позволить служебному роману повлиять на его суждения или вмешаться в задания, имеющие гораздо большую важность, поэтому этот запрет он откровенно игнорировал. Однако весьма вероятно, что Кью исполнил бы его до последней буквы... в данном случае игра слов так и задумывалась.

Разумеется, существовал способ все прояснить. Если бы миссия прошла хорошо — то есть им не пришлось бы спасаться бегством, — они провели бы вместе ночь в Праге. Именно от Кью зависело, как пройдет эта ночь, но Бонд не брезговал попытками повлиять на его решение.

Бонд задумчиво потягивал последний бокал, затем допил все залпом. Он с тихим звоном поставил его на свою личную барную стойку (МИ-6 по умолчанию предоставила ему квартиру с частным баром) и приготовился ко сну, выключив свет. Щелкнув последним выключателем, он слегка улыбнулся в темноте. Вечеринка обещала быть веселой.

***

Четверг для бездельничающего Бонда приближался черепашьим шагом. Тем не менее в четверг утром он стоял в Хитроу в ожидании заметно артачившегося квартирмейстера, который несколько минут назад прислал сообщение: «Метро — это ад. Опаздываю на 6 мин.», а затем еще одно: «Если только в подземке не произойдет таинственный сбой системы. Тогда придется вам лететь без меня». На что Бонд ответил: «Ерунда. Полетим более поздним рейсом. Или возьмем частный самолет».

Ответа не последовало, зато Кью появился ровно через шесть минут после назначенного времени. Бросив на Бонда беглый взгляд, Кью подошел и встал в очередь на регистрацию. Когда Бонд присоединился к нему, первые слова Кью были:

— Думаю, после этого я начну давать вам взрывающиеся ручки, 007. Просто вы никогда не сможете их определить.

— Лучше тебе начать называть меня Джеймсом, — сказал Бонд с улыбкой.

Кью в ответ нахмурился. Бонд воспользовался паузой в разговоре, чтобы как следует рассмотреть Кью. Тот катил маленький черный чемодан, такой же, как у Бонда, а большая черная сумка для ноутбука была перекинута через плечо. В одной руке он держал посадочный талон и британский паспорт (фальшивый, разумеется — в том смысле, что какое бы имя там ни значилось, оно не принадлежало реальному британскому гражданину, хотя документ и был выдан британским правительством). В другой — термос с очень хорошим, судя по восхитительному запаху, чаем «Эрл Грей». На Кью были тонкие серые вельветовые брюки и плотный бордовый джемпер, в котором, Бонд опасался, тот реально может утонуть. Тем не менее, выглядел он... довольно хорошо.

Кью поймал его взгляд и абсолютно неверно истолковал его.

— Это не свидание, Джеймс, так что мне все равно, как я выгляжу, — сказал он. — И если мы рухнем с неба и нас накроет огненный ад, мне будет удобно.

— Интересно, — промурлыкал Бонд. — Последняя из моих знакомых, кто думала, будто умрет в самолете посреди огненного ада, надела коктейльное платье по этому случаю.

— Я не смог подобрать то, которое подошло бы к моим ботинкам, — сказал Кью. — Сожалею, что разочаровал.

— Ты никогда не разочаровываешь, — пробормотал Бонд на ухо Кью.

Эффект был почти комичный. Кью внезапно выпрямился, и все намеки на дразнящий сарказм исчезли из его голоса.

— Мы все еще в Англии, — прошептал он. — И пока прикрытие не нужно, разве нет?

— Да, — мягко сказал Бонд. — Но это неплохая тренировка. Если я не ошибаюсь, ты никогда раньше не работал под прикрытием.

Кью вздохнул — как из-за раздражения, так и для того, чтобы успокоить нервы.

— Ты прав. Ладно. Но попытаешься сделать что-то слишком неподобающее — и я стану называть тебя неловкими прозвищами. «Кексик» — первое, что приходит на ум.

Бонд не мог не рассмеяться от этой нелепости.

— Обещаю держать руки при себе, — сказал он. — Как мне тебя называть? Я не могу звать тебя буквой.

— Честер Ларкин, — сказал Кью, продемонстрировав Бонду паспорт. — Чесс для краткости, если надо. Тебе не видать моего настоящего имени. Понятия не имею, как ты выжил, представляясь Джеймсом Бондом каждому прихвостню и всем злодеям, с которыми сталкивался.

— Ну, Чесс, возможно, я не прочь дать моим неприятелям фору, — сказал Бонд с улыбкой.

Кью закатил глаза.

— Высокомерие, Джеймс, губит даже величайших.

Затем их вызвал ближайший свободный агент, и они зарегистрировались на рейс. Агент Паула, ослепительно улыбаясь, отправила их, пожелав прекрасного отпуска и заметив, какая они милая пара. Кью рассмеяться бы, не будь это так странно. Они с Бондом были, пожалуй, самой опасной парой в Британии, и, по-видимому, оказались еще и «милыми».

Проверка на посте безопасности была напряженной, поскольку, к большому неудовольствию Кью, ему пришлось расстаться на пару минут со своим ноутбуком (хотя принятых им мер безопасности оказалось достаточно, чтобы превратить машину в не более чем громоздкое и дорогое пресс-папье для каждого, кроме самого квалифицированного хакера), да еще и металлоискатель заверещал, едва к нему приблизился Бонд.

— Ах, — сказал он, снимая ремень и вопросительно взглянув на офицера службы безопасности.

Тот кивнул и показал ему пропустить ремень через рентгеновский сканер и снова пройти. Во второй раз металлоискатель не сработал. Когда он встретился с Кью на другой стороне, тот вполголоса принялся его отчитывать.

— Что за халатность, Бонд! Я предусмотрел, чтобы твой пистолет мог обмануть металлоискатель, но не личный досмотр.

— Такого больше не повторится, мой дорогой, — ответил Бонд.

Кью засунул свой ноутбук обратно в сумку чуть более резко, чем было необходимо (он выдержит — по прочности машина напоминала кирпич), и схватил Бонда за руку.

— Пошли, ты мне нужен, — сказал он, потащив Бонда за собой в мужской туалет.

Бонд правда не знал, что на это ответить, но вот Кью принялся вытаскивать и выкладывать на раковину из своей сумки примерно половину от запаса небольшой аптеки различных пузырьков с таблетками. Он выставил их в ряд, по очереди прошелся по каждому, выхватывая по одной или две таблетки и глотая, запил несколькими пригоршнями воды.

— Примерно через двадцать минут я впаду в прострацию, — сказал он. — Игнорируй все, что я делаю или говорю. Если наш рейс задержится, не позволяй мне принимать больше одной этой таблетки раз в четыре часа, — Кью протянул Бонду бутылочку из общей горы. — Не давай пить больше двух этих каждые три часа, — он вручил Бонду второй пузырек, — и не давай еще одну такую до... — он бросил взгляд на часы перед тем, как отдать третью бутылочку, — шести часов по лондонскому времени. Не позволяй мне пить алкоголь и, самое главное, держи мой ноутбук подальше от меня, или я вполне могу сбить наш чертов самолет.

Бонд ошарашенно моргнул, сжимая в руках пузырьки с таблетками.

— Тебе записать? — поинтересовался Кью.

— Нет, я запомню, — сказал Бонд, расстегивая сумку и бросая лекарства в карман. — С тобой все будет в порядке?

— Это напоминает усыпление животного для транспортировки, — сказал Кью. — Самый гуманный вариант.

Бонд кивнул, в первый раз ощутив легкий всплеск вины за то, что попросил Кью отправиться с ним.

К счастью, спустя полчаса их самолет вовремя прибыл к воротам. К этому времени Кью уже находился в прострации: глаза остекленели, он бормотал нелепую бессмыслицу (в какой-то момент Бонду даже показалось, что он говорит на языке компьютерного кода). Он еле держался на ногах, и, как итог, был довольно приставучим.

Полет был слишком коротким для первого класса, и бизнес-класс отличался от эконома лишь двумя более просторными креслами в ряду вместо трех бесчеловечно компактных. После того как Бонд провел Кью к месту у окна и сел рядом, квартирмейстер опустил между ними подлокотник и, закрыв глаза, прижался к Бонду. Когда самолет начал набирать скорость на взлетной полосе, Бонд почувствовал, как Кью напрягся, вложил свою ладонь в руку Бонда, и было непонятно, кто из них сжимал сильнее. Кью действительно разнюнился, когда самолет покинул землю, но снова успокоился, когда они достигли крейсерской высоты и салон выровнялся.

Бонд чувствовал себя очень виноватым.

Решив, что Кью спит, он достал книгу. Затем снова взглянул на Кью и осторожно снял с него очки, засунув их в собственный нагрудный карман.

Кью повернулся к нему и, хотя его глаза оставались закрытыми, сказал:

— Знаешь, как называют агентов, которых ты обычно берешь на такие задания?

— Кью? — осторожно позвал Бонд.

— Их называют «девушками Бонда», — продолжил Кью и по-детски хихикнул. — Это элитный клуб в МИ-6. Полагаю, теперь я член этого клуба, да, Джеймс?

Бонд поморщился. Он знал, что это прозвище обычно ходило по отделам в качестве добродушной шутки, иногда трансформирующейся в благоговение, но сейчас впервые оно прозвучало так... безвкусно.

Бонд помнил напутствие Кью не принимать всерьез то, что он скажет в таком состоянии, но не мог удержаться от ответа.

— Нет, Кью, тут мы равны. Мы — партнеры. У тебя есть ценные навыки, на которые я рассчитываю, и тебя нельзя никем заменить. Ты мне не безразличен, — честно сказал Бонд, и эти слова были правдой для столь немногих в его жизни. — И если ты почувствуешь, что я отношусь к тебе без должного уважения, не как к человеку, которому обязан своей жизнью, вероятно, уже десятки раз, я официально даю тебе разрешение пальнуть в меня. В ногу или типа того, но не в жизненно важные органы.

Кью слегка открыл глаза и прищурившись, уставился на Бонда. Он не смотрел ему в глаза, и Бонд понял, что он разглядывал книгу у него в руках.

— Ты читаешь Хайнлайна, — пробормотал он.

Бонд вздохнул, отчетливо осознав, что Кью ни слова не понял из его речи.

— Мне нравятся периодически почитывать научную фантастику, — ответил он.

— Теперь я, наконец, понимаю, почему все говорят, что у тебя отличный вкус, — сказал Кью, снова закрыв глаза и на этот раз прижавшись к шее Бонда.

— У меня отличный вкус, — запротестовал Бонд, затаив дыхание.

Кью не ответил, и вскоре его дыхание замедлилось, а тело расслабилось. Бонд вздохнул с облегчением, хотя и трудно было сосредоточиться на Хайнлайне, пока теплое дыхание Кью согревало ему шею. Предстоял двухчасовой полет, а у него было всего пять страниц до конца книги.

Он не разбудил Кью, пока они не вернулись на твердую землю.


	4. Chapter 4

Бонд вывел своего все еще сонного квартирмейстера из самолета, и только когда они вошли в гараж аэропорта, тот наконец произнес что-то связное.

— Итак, насколько я был плох? — спросил он, потирая глаза под очками; речь его по-прежнему была немного невнятной. Чем дольше Бонд молчал, тем сильнее нервничал Кью. — Ну?

— Я пытаюсь придумать синоним к слову «прелестный», более уважительный к твоему статусу, — ответил Бонд.

Кью взглянул на Бонда (тот был всего на пару дюймов выше, но этого было достаточно, чтобы смотреть свысока во всех смыслах, кроме, возможно, морального).

— Ты все равно только что произнес его, — указал Кью.

Бонд пожал плечами.

— Ты сам спросил.

Кью проворчал что-то о неподчинении, а затем сказал:

— Наша машина должна быть в... эм... место B23.

— Ты уверен? — поинтересовался Бонд, потому что Кью запнулся.

— Конечно, уверен! — огрызнулся Кью, и Бонду показалось, что квартирмейстер пока не восстановил навык модуляции громкости своего голоса. — Но — просто к сведению — в настоящее время я держу все детали твоей миссии у себя в голове, которая по прежнему довольно сильно контужена лекарствами.

— _Нашей_ миссии, — напомнил ему Бонд.

— Нашей миссии, — вздохнул Кью.

Когда они достигли места B23, Бонд издал низкий восхищенный стон. Перед ними стояла блестящая новенькая «Альфа» — лучшая из лучших, — с черным кожаным салоном, цвета серебристой, восходящей над Арктикой луны.

— О, Честер, дорогуша, не стоило, — сказал он.

— Она не для тебя, а для меня, — сказал Кью, отдирая связку ключей от вентиляционной трубы, куда их незаметно приклеили. — Если я собираюсь на миссию в поле с агентом секции «два ноля», то, черт возьми, извлеку максимум выгоды. _Милый_.

Бонд усмехнулся.

— Но ты не можешь сесть за руль. Насколько я понял, ты все еще под сильным действием лекарств, — он терпеливо протянул руку.

Кью на мгновение задумался, затем сник. Он в последний раз бросил тоскливый взгляд на ключи и со вздохом швырнул их Бонду.

— В следующий раз, клянусь тебе, получишь «Тойоту», — проворчал он.

Бонд на секунду действительно испугался угрозы, пока не сообразил — Кью был слишком профессионален, чтобы дать ему машину, не соответствующую его прикрытию. Наверное. Если подумать, на всякий случай стоило предложить искупительную жертву.

— Ты можешь отвезти нас на вечеринку, — предложил он успокаивающим тоном.

— Я так и собирался, — легко сказал Кью, садясь на пассажирское сиденье рядом с Бондом. — Ведь только мне известно, где она будет проходить.

***

Кью в жизни бы не признался, но в итоге ему очень понравилось ехать в отель на месте пассажира. По понятным причинам путешествовал он не часто и, пустив Бонда за руль, смог позволить себе разглядывать достопримечательности. Прага была красивым старым городом — шпили готической архитектуры, пронзающие темное небо, казались волшебными и немного зловещими.

Отель оказался эталоном величия старины и элегантности: сплошные сливочная роскошь, хрусталь и атлас. Персонал работал как часы и при этом был практически незаметен. Кью полагал, что Бонд вряд ли знал, какой бюджет выделяла МИ-6 для его миссий, и хотел бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Тем не менее, эта миссия действительно требовала щедрых расходов — у «Корвус» имелись определенные ожидания в отношении своих высокопоставленных руководителей, и Кью без колебаний достал чековую книжку. Он забронировал им номер во втором из двух лучших отелей города. (В первом скорость интернета имела стандарты 2002 года.)

Фактически Кью уже заметил несколько сотрудников «Корвуса» в баре при входе: без сомнения, те убивали время перед вечеринкой. Он видел небольшие складки на их черных пиджаках, которые выдавали скрытое оружие, и с радостью отметил, что пистолет Бонда (также известный, как пистолет Кью), когда Бонд двигался, оставался незаметен. Конечно, такой прокол с маскировкой был дилетанством чистой воды, и, по правде сказать, от профессиональных торговцев оружием Кью ожидал большего.

Разумеется, Бонд засек сотрудников корпорации «Корвус», а затем направился прямо к стойке регистрации с таким видом, будто находился здесь по божественному праву. Кью предположил, что без такого рода уверенности охотно соваться в ситуации, которые обычно заканчивались градом выстрелов, было не обойтись.

— Бронь на фамилию Берк*(Burke в английском языке имеет довольно обширное значение: от "убить", "придушить" и "разделаться тихо и незаметно" до "кретин" и "придурок"), — тягучим тоном сказал Бонд, одарив молодого администратора более чем дружелюбной улыбкой. Между прочим, вероятно, сейчас Бонд в последний раз использовал псевдоним в этой поездке.

— Добрый день, мистер Берк, — сказала женщина с легким акцентом. Ответ прозвучал не более чем профессиональной вежливостью. — У вас бронь на одну ночь в одном из наших пентхаусов на двоих.

— Прекрасно, — тепло практически промурлыкал Бонд. Это был тот же тон, которым он частенько говорил с Кью, когда хотел получить последнюю разработку технического отдела. Беседа Бонда с администратором начинала действовать на нервы Кью, однако, спросив себя о причине этого, он быстро прервал момент самоанализа.

— Вы приехали по делам или развлечься, мистер Берк? — спросила администратор, передавая ему ключи.

— Развлечься, — сказал Бонд.

— По делам, — одновременно с ним ответил Кью.

Администратор растерянно моргнула. Это могло произвести на нее совершенно неправильное впечатление.

— Мы идем _на вечеринку_ , милый, — напомнил ему Бонд.

— На корпоративную вечеринку, — сказал Кью.

Бонд повернулся к администратору с очередной очаровательной улыбкой.

— У нас разные мнения по этому вопросу.

— Ну, как бы там ни было, надеюсь, вам у нас понравится — сказала она, образцово взяв себя в руки.

— Я в этом уверен, — сказал Бонд и обнял Кью за талию, направляя их в сторону лифта.

Едва двери закрылись, Кью убрал руку Бонда и скрестил свои на груди.

— Ну правда, Джеймс, просто удивительно, что у человека твоего возраста еще хватает энергии для подобного, — сказал он.

— Мне всего сорок четыре, — оскорбился Бонд. — И только послушай себя, Честер. Можно подумать, ты ревнуешь.

Конечно, Бонд был прав, как и в (раздражающе) подавляющем большинстве случаев, но Кью никогда бы этого не признал.

— Конечно, ревную, — легко ответил он. — В конце концов, я у тебя ЛН**(Любовь Навеки - аббревиатура S.O. (Significant Other) широко употребляемое внегендерное обозначение партнёра в интимных отношениях, без уточнения семейного статуса или сексуальной ориентации).

— Личный Надзиратель?***(S.O. также являться аббревеатурой для Supervising Officer - надзиратель) — невинно спросил Бонд.

— Очень смешно, Джеймс, — огрызнулся Кью. — Но если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы вести себя так, будто мы _не спим_ вместе, тогда не вижу причин сегодня ночью делить с тобой постель. Насколько я понял, диваны в этих люксах достаточно удобные. Можешь переночевать там. По своему почину. Лично я хотел бы сделать все как полагается.

В небесно-голубых глазах Бонда мелькнуло что-то опасное, и Кью попытался не паниковать, задаваясь вопросом, _что_ , черт возьми, на него нашло, раз он позволил своему рту опередить мозг и фактически _бросить вызов_ агенту 007. Увы, даже на таблетки не спишешь эту глупость.

— Да? — мягко протянул Бонд — и с каких это пор он подобрался так близко? Настолько, что Кью видел, как его зрачки слегка расширяются, захватывая все больше этой пронзительной синевы в темноте. — Хочешь, чтобы все было _как полагается_?

Кью непроизвольно отступил назад и ударился пяткой о стену лифта. Он откашлялся, не зная, как реагировать. Пока его глаза не сосредоточились на маленьком мигающем красном огоньке в углу потолка над левым плечом Бонда. Бонд намекал на возможность поиграть на камеру.

Профессионал в любой ситуации, Кью решительно пересекся с ним взглядом и, схватив Бонда за грудки, поцеловал его. Бонду, чья реакция на смену сценария в среднем составляла доли секунды, потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы отреагировать на происходящее. Но когда он ответил, это восполнило упущенное время. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Кью, а другой рукой обхватил его за талию и притянул ближе к себе. Наклон головы, чтобы можно было просунуть язык в рот Бонда, возможно, не был профессиональной необходимостью, однако безусловно добавил выступлению правдоподобности. Ведь все это по-прежнему было спектаклем... не так ли? Кью, как ни странно, было довольно трудно думать.

Именно в этот момент двери с радостным звоном разъехались в стороны, разрушая пьянящую атмосферу маленькой кабины.

Бонд отступил назад, держа руку перед одной из дверей и глядя на Кью со стойким удивлением и, возможно, восхищением.

— После тебя, дорогой, — сказал он, слегка запыхавшись.

— Да, хорошо.

Кью закашлялся и попытался исправить урон, нанесенный его волосам. И всё же он не мог скрыть улыбку от того, что принял вызов. Он быстро вышел из лифта, следуя указателям в коридоре к их номеру.

На верхнем этаже было всего четыре номера, и Кью на всякий случай сделал так, чтобы остальные три пустовали этой ночью. Он действительно не хотел лишних глаз, даже несмотря на прикрытие. Им достался номер 1602, с юго-западной стороны. Некстати ему пришлось ждать Бонда перед дверью, поскольку у того все еще были оба ключа.

Конечно, Бонд оставался джентльменом даже в самые неприятные моменты. Обнаружив Кью перед дверью, он молча вытащил ключи из нагрудного кармана, открыл дверь одним, а второй передал Кью, и после держал дверь открытой, так и не сказав ни слова, пока Кью не пронесся мимо него. В некотором смысле это раздражало даже больше, чем если бы Бонд отпустил один из своих обычных ехидных комментариев.

Сам номер, как и остальная часть отеля, был весьма шикарным. Прихожую украшали деревянные полы, роскошный узорный ковер и шкафы из темного дерева. Следом располагался туалет — сплошные фарфор и мрамор, по другую сторону — гостиная, в которой находился прекрасный диван, упомянутый Кью. В укромном уголке у одной из стен стоял антикварный письменный стол с книжными полками, небольшой столик и два кресла в углу, стеклянная лампа на столе, очень напоминающая «Тиффани», и большой комод с затейливой резьбой. Дальше по коридору находилась спальня, утопающая в пышном ковре и с дорогими серебристыми обоями; еще одна ванная в самой спальне, две тумбочки с меньшими, но все равно похожими на «Тиффани» светильниками и громадная пышная кровать по центру у дальней стены, укомплектованная блестящей серебряной рамой и тяжелым навесом, стянутым у двух столбов.

Кью вытащил из сумки для ноутбука длинное, похожее на палочку устройство и принялся водить им по стенам и мебели. Бонд узнал прибор для выявления «жучков».

— Кажется, в последний раз я спал на кровати с балдахином в борделе в Милане, — заметил Бонд, стоя в дверном проеме.

— Какая мерзость, — несколько рассеянно отозвался Кью, все еще занятый делом. Кажется, новая информация не слишком его удивила.

— Мне нужно было затаиться на ночь, а бордель оказался самым малозаметным местом, в которое я мог попасть в то время, — объяснил Бонд. — Я не принимал участия в оргиях.

Кью снова сосредоточил свое внимание на Бонде.

— Я ошибся. Ты просто святой.

Бонд открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут раздался звонок в дверь.

— Это ко мне, — сказал Кью и, положив «палочку» на тумбочку, вышел из комнаты.

Бонд быстро оправился от удара по своей гордости и с любопытством последовал за Кью. Коридорный немногим старше Кью стоял у двери с их сумками и с дополнительным чемоданчиком, похожим на тот, что был у Кью.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кью, когда коридорный занес сумки в номер. — Надеюсь, это доставило вам не слишком много хлопот.

Он протянул парню пять фунтов, и Бонду показалось, что он увидел еще что-то, вложенное в банкноту. И он определенно заметил вспышку стали, когда коридорный наклонился, чтобы поставить сумки.

— Нисколько, — ответил тот, принял банкноту, резко кивнул и вышел.

Бонд поднял бровь, когда Кью взял принесенный чемоданчик и направился к спальне, оставив свой в холле.

— Контакт? — спросил он.

Кью быстро закончил зачистку комнаты, а затем поставил чемоданчик на кровать, открывая его, пока отвечал Бонду.

— М-м-м... Я послал агента 71 собрать разведданные. Обычно я бы сам со всем разобрался, но поскольку я ехал с тобой, пришлось внести некоторые изменения.

Открыв чемоданчик, он вытащил пару десятков картонных папок с печатными страницами и фотографиями, пачку рукописных заметок и жесткий диск.

Бонд слегка улыбнулся.

— Замечательно, — сказал он.

— Боюсь, так бывает, когда переворачиваешь с ног на голову график своего квартирмейстера, — сказал Кью, передавая Бонду первую стопку папок с более искренней улыбкой.

Улыбка Бонда превратилась в гримасу. Он взял документы и подошел к креслу, стоящему в углу, чтобы изучить их. Кью, судя по всему, следуя домашней привычке, растянулся поперек кровати со своим ноутбуком, чтобы взяться за свою часть работы — жесткий диск.

В итоге Кью сделал даже больше, чем нужно было, прочитав важные детали о списке гостей, безопасности и планировке здания для Бонда, пока сам Бонд чистил и заряжал пистолет. Кью не возражал. Его работа заключалась в том, чтобы быть источником информации Бонда, и агент мог сосредоточиться на выполнении миссии как можно более чисто и эффективно. Любая ненужная информация, засоряющая его голову, — лишь помеха. Кью всегда будет за кулисами и подскажет мельчайшие детали.

Сосредоточенность Бонда на чтении стала таять, как свеча, с того момента, как он позволил себе перевести взгляд со страниц на Кью, лежавшего на животе поверх простыней, с поднятыми и скрещенными лодыжками. Он был полностью поглощен тем, что отображалось у него на экране ноутбука. Бонд мог смотреть совершенно не скрываясь, поскольку, едва Кью зарывался носом в свой ноутбук, мир переставал для него существовать. И теперь, зная, каков Кью на вкус... было, мягко говоря, трудно удержать разум от блуждания вместе со взглядом.

Поэтому стало благословением, когда Кью принялся зачитывать важные детали вслух. Бонд быстро закончил запоминать список гостей, а затем перешел к подготовке своего пистолета, довольный уже тем, что можно слушать этот мягкий знакомый голос, заполняющий комнату. Почистив пистолет не меньше трех раз (он был агентом секции «два ноля» и при необходимости мог подготовить пистолет за три секунды), он убил достаточно времени, чтобы Кью закончил с важными делами, и настал момент подготовки к вечеринке. Конечно, в номере была отличная ванная комната, но когда Бонд вернулся в спальню со своим чемоданом, он прислонил сумку Кью к кровати, водрузил свой на багажную полку и начал раздеваться — немного медленнее, чем было необходимо.

Кью, чей ум, очевидно, все еще зависал в киберпространстве, потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заметить. С кровати донесся короткий приступ кашля — Кью чуть не подавился ручкой, которую держал между зубами, — а затем яростный стук клавиатуры, когда он агрессивно бросился обратно к работе. Однако темп набора замедлился спустя минуту, и Бонд, более наблюдательный в этих вопросах, чем его коллега, не раз поймал Кью за разглядыванием. Последним стал момент завязывания бабочки: он встретился с Кью взглядом в зеркале и подмигнул. Тот захлопнул ноутбук, тихо извинился и покатил свой чемодан в ванную комнату, закрыв за собой дверь с чуть большей, чем требовалось силой. Бонд усмехнулся. Однако хорошо смеется тот, кто смеется последним.

Двадцать минут спустя Кью появился, одетый в то, что, по мнению Бонда, было лучшим костюмом, который только могла предложить Сэвил Роу. Очевидно, он был сшит на заказ, ибо сидел слишком хорошо, приталенный, черный как смоль вплоть до рубашки, на которой красовался узкий изумрудный галстук. Он уложил волосы так, что те напоминали некий темный нимб, и заменил свои обычные очаровательно-книжные очки на гладкую черную пару с прямоугольной оправой. Все в нем было острым и совершенно не похожим на то, каким привык видеть Кью Бонд, и все же выглядел он до безобразия хорошо.

Кью расправил манжеты и пристально посмотрел на Бонда.

— Этот костюм подойдет?

Бонд изо всех сил пытался восстановить свою способность к речи, а затем подождал еще немного, чтобы убедиться, что он не ляпнет первое, что придет в голову, а именно: «Этот костюм творит чудеса, Кью. Лучше он мог бы выглядеть только, окажись на полу». Бонд откашлялся и вместо этого сказал:

— Довольно мило.

Затем добавил, что Кью прекрасно впишется, хотя правда заключалась в том, что Кью всегда будет выделяться в толпе.

Кью, удовлетворенный, улыбнулся.

— Ключи, — протянул он руку.

Понадобилось время, чтобы до Бонда дошло требование Кью. Он неохотно достал из внутреннего кармана ключи от машины и бросил в ладонь Кью, который торжествующе сжал их, и они вместе покинули номер.


	5. Chapter 5

Кью повернул ключ в замке зажигания и не мог сдержать шепота: «О, это _прекрасно_ », слетевшего с губ, когда двигатель ожил тысячью лошадиных сил под его рукой.

Сидевший на пассажирском сидении и очень обиженный Бонд посмотрел на него со странной улыбкой.

Кью слегка покраснел, смущенный, что его поймали любующимся собственной работой.

— Мне не так уж часто приходится ездить на машинах, которые я переделываю, — в свое оправдание сказал он. — По-видимому, отдел охраны труда считает это слишком большим риском, поскольку, по их мнению, плоды _моего труда_ могут взрываться так же, как и стрелять. Статистически так оно и есть, но, кажется, они упускают тот факт, что эти вещи должны взрываться. Несмотря на это, тест-драйвы проводят мои практиканты.

Уж не горечь ли прозвучала в его голосе? Он надеялся, что нет.

— Ты когда-нибудь взрывал своих практикантов? — спросил Бонд.

— Конечно, нет, — фыркнул Кью, трогаясь с места. — Однажды возникла небольшая неисправность с катапультируемым сиденьем, но Мэтью всего лишь месяц походил в гипсе.

Бонд попытался сдержать смешок. Чужая боль всегда казалась ему немного смешной. Возможно, он был рожден для этой профессии.

— Ну, отрадно, что ты ценишь эти прекрасные автомобили не только как инструменты, — сказал он.

— Осмелюсь сказать, что я ценю эти прекрасные автомобили _больше тебя_ , — ответил Кью, — поскольку не превращаю их регулярно в груду металлолома, — он взглянул на Бонда и впал в отчаяние при виде его улыбки.

— Я всего лишь тестирую придуманные тобой функции безопасности, Кью, — сказал Бонд. — И эти коварные катапультирующиеся сиденья.

Кью снова перевел взгляд на дорогу и проигнорировал улыбку агента.

***

Двадцать минут спустя они подъехали к высокому черному небоскребу, который каким-то образом перенял особенности окружающей готической архитектуры в виде узких чернеющих стальных контрфорсов и сужающегося кверху асимметричного конуса из полдюжины этажей.

Служащий открыл двери прежде, чем Кью успел собраться с мыслями, но, к счастью, в этом он преуспел, и уже в следующую секунду выскользнул из машины и равнодушно опустил ключи в ожидающую обтянутую перчаткой ладонь, входя в роль спутника богатого, опасного и высокопоставленного руководителя с тягой к огнестрельному оружию. Что на самом деле не слишком далеко ушло от его фактической работы.

Бонд был практически создан для этой роли — он протянул руку Кью и остро улыбнулся; Кью поборол искушение и принял эту улыбку, сумев не закатить глаза. Они напоминали выходцев двух разных эпох: Бонд в своем классическом черном смокинге и Кью в изящном современном костюме, но эпохи не конфликтовали. Каждый из них воплощал образ человека, находящегося на вершине успеха — и именно так оно и было. Кью не смог подавить скачок адреналина, который ощущал, находясь в поле с агентом секции «два ноля», с _007_ — и, вопреки ожиданию, чувство не было совсем неприятным.

Они вместе вошли в открытые двери огромного лобби — сплошной элегантный черный и вычурное золото. В центре комнаты стояла огромная ониксовая статуя ворона с поднятыми крыльями, и Кью подумал, что метафора была довольно уместной. Вороны считались предвестниками смерти так же, как и сотня одетых в черные костюмы руководителей, толпящихся в зале, с кое-где мелькающими среди них дамами в ярких платьях. Высоко над головой звенела музыка, словно хрупкие осколки бесценного хрусталя в невидимых колонках, с легким стуком дорогой обуви по полированным каменным полам в роли ударных. Разговор гудел вокруг шведского стола, бара, и по всему лобби, сопровождаемый звоном бокалов с шампанским и коктейлями.

Кью с Бондом пришлось пройти через охрану при входе, но Бонд с легкой улыбкой предъявил одному из охранников удостоверение, выданное ранее ему Кью. При сканированни на экране в верхней части поддельного файла сотрудника появилась фотография Бонда, и так же легко он прошел сканирование сетчатки. Хотя корпорация «Корвус» всем управляла через внутренние сервера, едва агент 71 получил непосредственный доступ, Кью с легкостью проинструктировал его, как загрузить биометрические данные Бонда в их систему. Конечно, никаких металлоискателей не было.

Охранник посмотрел на Кью.

— Мой спутник, — сказал Бонд по-чешски, лениво обхватив Кью за талию и непринужденно погладив бок Кью, а потом собственнически сжал пальцы чуть выше его бедра. Кью подумал, что Бонд немного переусердствовал, но не дрогнул.

Охранник внимательно посмотрел на Кью, и тот ответил ему неагрессивным, но, тем не менее, жестким взглядом. Это был тот же взгляд, что доставался агентам секции «два ноля», которые не выполняли в точности его приказы, из-за чего все заканчивалось эффектным провалом. Если подумать, в основном он использовал его на Бонде, и новизна уже в значительной степени прошла. Однако этот взгляд все еще время от времени работал на остальных агентах «два ноля», заставляя тех чувствовать себя неловко — факт, которым Кью гордился.

Охранник коротко кивнул и жестом пригласил их войти. Когда они присоединились к торжеству, Кью наклонился и прошептал Бонду на ухо так, чтобы для всех любопытных наблюдателей это показалось бы интимным.

— Ты уверен, что мы не привлекаем к себе слишком много внимания?

Кью знал, что, едва Джеймс Бонд входил в комнату, все взгляды устремлялись к нему, но сам к подобному не привык.

Бонд улыбнулся, будто Кью сказал что-то особенно наводящее на размышления, и даже поцеловал его в уголок рта, прежде чем прошептал в ответ:

— Мы в Праге, а не в Санкт-Петербурге. Никто и глазом не моргнет. Я найду тебя через двадцать минут.

Кью знал план. Они должны были двадцать минут общаться с гостями, чтобы смешаться и свести на нет любой интерес, который охранники могли бы испытывать к ним, а также попытаться получить какую-нибудь полезную информацию в процессе. После можно было приступать к делу.

Кью ненавидел общение и вечеринки, однако его положение в агентстве было настолько высоким, что большинство сотрудников считали за привилегию привлечь его внимание, поэтому он посещал как минимум одну или две вечеринки в год, устраиваемые МИ-6 в штаб-квартире. Здесь же не было ни одного знакомого лица, и ни у кого не было причин с ним разговаривать.

Однако прощальный поцелуй Бонда заставил его задуматься: а не он ли на самом деле был самым важным человеком в комнате? Он наблюдал, как Бонд отошел и уверенно присоединился к разговору разряженных боссов, и теплое покалывание, оставшееся на губах и в груди, напоминало глоток крепкого алкоголя, убивший большую часть его трусости. Он развернулся и пошел в другую сторону.

Кью почти сразу нашел «своих». Это оказалось смущающе легко: чернильные пятна на манжетах, недорогие и плохо сидящие костюмы, галстуки в новинку и, как правило, очкарики, такие же, как и он — итог постоянного сидения у экранов компьютеров. Они болтали, скучковавшись у буфета. Кью положил пару восхитительно выглядящих маленьких пирожных на тарелку (может, это и стало поводом подойти к ним, но он всегда был настоящим сладкоежкой), а затем повернулся и спросил стайку вундеркиндов, работал ли в последнее время кто-то из них над какими-нибудь интересными проектами программирования. К счастью, те говорили по-английски, так как были из филиалов со всей Европы, и Кью не пришлось полагаться на свой куцый чешский, который он успел выучить за два дня, узнав об участии в этой миссии.

Сначала вопрос всех удивил, потому что сегодня Кью, конечно, не казался одним из них, но довольно быстро его признали за своего и затрепетали, услышав его верительные грамоты. Может, в целом ему и трудно было общаться с людьми, но говорить о программировании всегда было легко, он вообще мог рассказывать об этом просто в воздух и частенько это делал. (Он активно поддерживал метод обсуждения кода с резиновой уткой, но вместо нее обычно разговаривал с маленьким игрушечным роботом на своем столе, которого в шутку подарил его университетский друг. Шутка заключалась в том, что тогда Кью самого сложно было отличить от робота — он с головой ушел в учебу, получив степень в компьютерной инженерии и информатике за три года. Шутка показалась Кью, в отличие от его друга, не такой смешной, но уже тогда ему нравилось строить роботов, и он привязался к игрушке.)

Он радостно болтал с молодой женщиной и двумя мужчинами постарше о брандмауэрах (и в процессе узнал кое-что о «Корвус»), когда наконец почувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, чтобы прислушаться к разговору Бонда в наушнике. Тот по большей части говорил о нем, даже хвастался им, придумывая такое об их отношениях, что Кью покраснел. Он знал, что такие разговоры вполне приветствовались теми типами, с которыми сейчас общался Бонд — они считали, будто им можно все, и с удовольствием демонстрировали завоевания. Тем не менее, Кью счел разумным обозначить себя и, возможно, несколько поумерить пыл Бонда.

Он извинился, прервав разговор, чтобы сходить выпить, и пробормотал:

— Узнали что-нибудь интересное, 007?

Бонд бросил взгляд через зал и с радостью отметил, что Кью при использовании гарнитуры не имел привычки прикасаться пальцем к уху. Бонд решил не удивляться, поскольку Кью было не впервой работать с гарнитурой, чтобы руки оставались свободными.

Бонд отошел от разговора и сделал вид, будто отвечает на телефонный звонок (Кью для таких случаев установил приложение на его мобильный, и при нажатии кнопки экран имитировал вызов).

_— Кое-что, — ответил он. — Знаешь, не стоит рассказывать плохим парням, как им улучшить свою кибербезопасность_.

— Я могу предложить улучшения, только если они расскажут мне о своей нынешней системе, и к тому моменту, как они смогут реализовать незначительные изменения, предложенные мною, мы войдем и выйдем со всем, что нам нужно, и корпорация «Корвус» столкнется с международными судебными процессами и банкротством, — сказал Кью, скрывая разговор за бокалом.

_— Ну и ну, Кью, тебя действительно ждет блестящая карьера в шпионаже, — промурлыкал Бонд. — Как насчет рандеву у статуи птицы в пять? Думаю, мы пробыли тут достаточно долго_.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кью. — О, и, Бонд?.. 

_— М-м?_

— Пожалуйста, перестань говорить обо мне так, будто меня здесь нет.

Кью услышал, как Бонд замаскировал удивленный кашель, прочистив горло.

_— Ты знаешь чешский?_ — спросил он.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил Кью, довольный тем, что застал агента «два ноля» врасплох. — Я модифицировал программу перевода МИ-6 для работы с наушником. Не быть в курсе происходящего — против моих принципов.

Кью снова поймал взгляд Бонда — на этот раз одновременно восхищенный и немного настороженный. Бонд нажал «завершить вызов», выйдя из приложения, и присоединился к небольшому кружку руководителей, теперь более осторожно подбирая выражения.

Кью с улыбкой вернулся к группе, с которой разговаривал ранее, отвечая на несколько вопросов об используемых им терминах, незнакомых его собеседникам, и алгоритмах для более сложных кусков кода, которые он описал. Он уже вошел во вкус, когда услышал тихий женский смех в наушнике. Посмотрев на Бонда, он обнаружил его болтающим с красивой женщиной-руководителем, которая одновременно излучала опасность своими острыми шпильками и соблазн — черной юбкой, чуточку короткой для ее длинных ровных ног.

На этот раз Кью действительно закатил глаза и принял решение сдвинуть время встречи на две минуты, дабы его агент не утратил сосредоточенности на задании. Он еще раз извинился перед собеседниками, вылил остатки шампанского в мусорное ведро, поставил бокал на буфетный стол и отправился на встречу с 007. В конце концов, нужно было сыграть свою роль.

Бонд стоял спиной, поэтому не заметил приближения своего квартирмейстера, пока не почувствовал нежное поглаживание по спине и плечу.

— Не желаешь выпить, дорогой? — спросил Кью, а потом наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо: — У меня _совершенно_ пересохло в горле.

Только Кью смог почувствовать моментальное напряжение Бонда и услышать удивленный выдох. Он знал: подкрадываться к агенту «два ноля», как правило, было плохой идеей, однако был уверен, что в настолько многолюдном месте Бонд станет сдерживать свои инстинкты убийцы, и потому чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

— Э-э, да, сухой мартини... — Бонд осекся, когда Кью принялся рассеянно поглаживать чувствительную кожу его запястья.

Возможно, теперь он переигрывал, подумал Кью. Но вне зависимости от того, говорила ли женщина по-английски (а она, вероятно, говорила, будучи руководителем высокого уровня в международной фирме), ему хотелось, чтобы язык его тела ясно донес суть: он был бы весьма признателен, если бы та перестала перетягивать внимание на себя.

— Три меры Гордона, одна — водки, половина меры «Кина Лилле». Взболтать, но не смешивать, и кусочек лимонной цедры, — закончил за него Кью. — Я знаю. Ты очаровательно привередлив в этом.

Бонд снова одарил его изумленно-впечатленным взглядом, и Кью слегка сжал пальцы на руке своего агента, после чего повернулся и направился к бару. Он бросил последний взгляд через плечо, впервые встретившись с пронзительными зелеными глазами женщины, лишенными эмоций, а затем повернулся к ней спиной, чтобы сходить и принести Бонду его коктейль.

Озвучив бармену свой заказ, Кью пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что номер в отеле делишь со мной, и планировать привести кого-то было бы опрометчиво с твоей стороны.

— Я не собираюсь никого приводить, кроме вас, квартирмейстер, — тихо ответил Бонд, и Кью порадовался, что находится на противоположной стороне зала — вероятно, Бонд не сможет заметить, как он вздрогнул.

Когда он вернулся с мартини для Бонда и «Беллини» для себя (да, он сладкоежка), Бонд стоял один. Той женщины нигде поблизости не наблюдалось, и Кью задавался вопросом: уж не нажил ли он себе врага? Дамочка, несомненно, была вооружена, как и остальные ее коллеги. Он искренне надеялся, что сегодня больше не увидит этих пронзительных зеленых глаз.

Бонд взял мартини и залпом выпил его.

— Может, устроим вечеринку в _более уединенном месте_? — усмехнулся он.

Кью задумчиво вздохнул, пару раз глотнул свой вкусный коктейль, а затем поставил почти полный бокал рядом с пустым бокалом Бонда у пьедестала статуи.

— Кажется, я заприметил уютное местечко возле лифта.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Бонд, взял Кью за руку, и они вместе двинулись по залу, оставив за спиной предвестника смерти.


	6. Chapter 6

«Уютное местечко», о котором говорил Кью, оказалось слепым для камер наблюдения пятном на повороте в коридоре, ведущем к лифту. Он достал мобильный еще до того, как они добрались до места, открыл одну из своих программ и ввел несколько команд. Когда они пришли, Кью быстро отступил к стене и притянул Бонда к себе, а затем продолжил печатать, используя своего агента как живой щит от любых любопытных не электронных глаз.

— Сделай вид, что тебе хорошо, — сказал Кью, набирая команды в телефоне.

Бонд ухмыльнулся и шагнул ближе, пока их тела не оказались почти вплотную, оставив достаточно пространства для мобильного между ними. Он оперся рукой о стену рядом с головой Кью, а другую руку положил ему на бедро, поглаживая его большим пальцем. Возможно, в качестве расплаты за прежние действия Кью. Одновременно Бонд наклонил голову, наблюдая за работой квартирмейстера МИ-6.

— Пропуск, — сказал Кью, протянув руку. Если его голос слегка и дрогнул, Бонд никак не отреагировал на это.

Он передал ему поддельный пропуск сотрудника корпорации «Корвус»; Кью провел им по картридеру, подключенному к мобильному телефону.

— Поздравляю, — сказал он, возвращая пропуск. — Тебя только что повысили до генерального директора.

— Ну, в таком случае, — сказал Бонд, принимая пропуск с небольшим элегантным взмахом — он всегда умел обращаться с картами, — как насчет того, чтобы я познакомил тебя с моим кабинетом? Очень хотелось бы увидеть, как ты нагнешься над моим столом.

— Лихо, — коротко бросил Кью, начиная с простого взлома камер здания на своем мобильном телефоне.

Входя в лифт, они убедились в отсутствии лишних глаз — Бонд следил за охраной и гуляющими гостями, пока Кью повсюду зацикливал кадры камер. Бонд приложил свой пропуск к картридеру лифта и нажал кнопку вызова верхнего этажа. Никого не удивило, когда лифт стал плавно подниматься.

— Попытайся подавить в себе желание стрелять в камеры, — напомнил Кью, с легкой улыбкой глядя в камеру лифта, когда Бонд снял пистолет с предохранителя. Кью по-прежнему пытался приучить своих агентов воспринимать камеры наблюдения как союзника, а не врага, по крайней мере, пока с ними был квартирмейстер. — Я использую их в качестве системы раннего предупреждения.

— Буду стараться изо всех сил, — сказал Бонд, когда двери лифта открылись.

К счастью, лифт не сообщил о своем прибытии двум охранникам, которых Кью видел на экране своего мобильного телефона. Наблюдая за коридором, он говорил Бонду, когда нужно было остановиться, а когда идти, и где повернуть, пока агент «два ноля» прикрывал своего квартирмейстера с правого фланга и немного позади — так он лучше всего мог защитить его.

Остановившись прямо за углом перед дверью в кабинет генерального директора, Кью протянул руку и прошептал:

— Когда я скажу «вперед», у нас будет примерно двадцать секунд на взлом замка на дверях, прежде чем один из охранников снова вернется в эту часть коридора. Для меня достаточно времени, чтобы попасть внутрь без необходимости в кого-то стрелять, но я все равно буду признателен за прикрытие.

— Или я просто могу убрать охранников, и тогда у тебя будет сколько угодно времени, — предложил Бонд.

Кью раздраженно вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что под этим костюмом на тебе нет бронежилета, 007, и не собираюсь рисковать твоей жизнью, если есть способ сделать все чисто.

_— О, так вот почему_ ты наблюдал за тем, как я одеваюсь? — ухмыльнулся Бонд.

— Я наблюдал за тобой, потому что ты стоял посреди чертовой комнаты! А сейчас, пожалуйста, закрой свой болтливый рот и жди моего сигнала, — прошипел Кью.

Бонд сделал так, как ему сказали, хотя уголки его губ оставались приподнятыми в улыбке. Пару секунд спустя Кью дал сигнал двигаться, и Бонд быстро и бесшумно занял свое место рядом с дверью офиса, пока его квартирмейстер присел перед ней, ловко открыл панель на клавиатуре и подключил свой мобильный телефон к одному из портов, после чего запустил программу взлома кода.

Бонд крепче сжал пистолет, его глаза как лазерный прицел следили за дальним концом коридора. Строки кода мелькали, отражаясь в очках Кью, когда программа за миг проходила тысячи перестановок. Через несколько секунд они услышали шаги охранника. По оценке Кью, оставалось примерно десять секунд, прежде чем тот повернет за угол.

— Не сейчас ли настал тот момент, когда я должен сказать тебе «поднажми»? — тихо пробормотал Бонд.

Кью воспользовался свободной рукой, чтобы ответить грубым жестом. Прошло четырнадцать секунд с момента запуска программы, когда раздался тихий щелчок, и дверь открылась. Кью вырвал кабель из порта, закрыл крышку клавиатуры замка и проскользнул в кабинет, Бонд вошел прямо за ним. Пару секунд спустя они услышали тяжелые шаги — не замедляясь, охранник прошел мимо и исчез в коридоре.

Только когда шаги затихли совсем, Кью позволил себе медленно и основательно выдохнуть, ожидая, пока его сердце перестанет пытаться выпрыгнуть из груди.

— Видишь? — сглотнув, произнес он. — Я же говорил — стрелять не обязательно.

— Я начинаю ощущать себя исключенным из рабочего процесса, — ответил Бонд.

— Можешь последить за дверью, пока я поставлю на колени центральный сервер корпорации «Корвус», — ответил Кью с усмешкой, искрящейся адреналином. Он уже приближался к компьютеру на столе, пальцы снова зудели, желая ощутить настоящую клавиатуру после экрана мобильного.

Он загрузил компьютер и подключил свой телефон к порту на боковой стороне монитора. Одним нажатием кнопки Кью запустил заранее приготовленную программу взлома, которая уничтожала любые меры безопасности и крала все особо скрытые файлы, копируя их на мобильный телефон, который Кью оснастил емкостью среднего жесткого диска. Он вручную помог программе, используя информацию, с такой щедростью предоставленную ему технарями «Корвуса», и в кратчайшие сроки оказался в системе. Программа тут же начала обыскивать сервера на предмет скрытых файлов, перелопачивая сразу тысячи, пока Кью еще и лично просматривал содержимое, чтобы откопать то, что могла пропустить автоматика. Он особо не вчитывался, но из вспышек информации на экране было ясно, что «Корвус» оказалась чем-то большим, чем просто одной из средних многонациональных теневых корпораций.

— Мне известно, как сильно ты хотел увидеть меня в этой позе, — сказал Кью, не отрываясь от взлома, — но, пожалуйста, оторви взгляд от моей задницы и следи за дверью, 007.

Он услышал позади веселый смешок, но был слишком зациклен на коде, чтобы смутиться, подтвердив свое предположение.

— А если мне просто нравится смотреть, как ты работаешь? — невинно поинтересовался Бонд.

Кью глянул, желая убедиться, что Бонд снова следит за дверью, прежде чем вернулся к компьютеру директора.

— Ну, тогда это было бы досадно, — сказал он, удовлетворенный тем, что нашел достаточно доказательств незаконной деятельности «Корвуса» для МИ-6, чтобы потопить компанию и все ее дочерние предприятия несколькими целенаправленными ударами, — потому что именно сейчас начинается самое веселое.

Он открыл секционированное хранилище на своем мобильном телефоне, в котором держал личную коллекцию особенно неприятных вирусов, и нацелился на самые важные точки в сети «Корвус».

— И вот вам вирус, вот вам вирус, — радостно пропел он, и его пальцы летали над клавиатурой. — Ну-ка, посмотрим... сбой системы охлаждения серверов...

И в этот момент на все здание завыла сирена, выбивая Кью из ритма.

— Полагаю, это означает, что я нанес достаточный урон, — сказал он, быстро отключив и забрав свой мобильный.

Бонд был склонен согласиться. Он _действительно наслаждался_ , наблюдая за Кью в его стихии, но предполагаемая перестрелка явно не была частью этой стихии. Он поднял пистолет и вернулся к двери, ожидая, что Кью последует за ним.

— А давай закоротим замок в комнате охраны? — предложил Кью, набрав еще несколько команд. Решительно нажав клавишу «Enter», он присоединился к Бонду у двери, однако внезапно резко остановился. — Черт, я забыл удалить файл сотрудника, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к компьютеру.

Бонд через секунду оказался рядом.

— Оставь его, — сказал он, крепко ухватив Кью за руку. — Нам пора уходить.

— Абсолютно исключено, — сказал Кью, вырываясь из хватки Бонда (хотя и подозревал, что тот просто позволил ему это сделать). — Этот файл может связать МИ-6 с нашей операцией, и я не смогу убрать его удаленно. — Он вернулся к компьютеру и открыл каталог, запуская еще один поиск, прежде чем Бонд смог ответить.

— МИ-6 в состоянии справиться с этим, — резко сказал Бонд. — Сейчас главное — вытащить тебя. Живым.

— Этот файл ставит под угрозу твою безопасность, 007, — откликнулся Кью, не отрываясь от экрана. — Мой приоритет — это ты.

Хриплые звуки раций и топот тяжелых ботинок присоединились к сирене.

— Я справлюсь, — прорычал Бонд, снова быстро оказываясь рядом с Кью. — Мы немедленно должны уходить, или нагрянет охрана.

— _Стоять_ , 007, — прошипел Кью.

Команда прозвучала так же, как и те, которые квартирмейстер отдавал в гарнитуру с расстояния в тысячу миль, и Бонд ответил на властный тон Кью, как и был обучен: без вопросов подчинился приказу, стоя молча и неподвижно возле своего квартирмейстера. Когда Кью давал подобные приказы, это означало наличие дополнительной информации, которой Бонд не имел. Он должен был поверить, что Кью продолжал удерживать ситуацию под контролем, несмотря на все признаки обратного. Короче говоря, Бонд должен был доверять Кью. И он сделал это.

Тяжелые шаги стремительно приблизились к дверям кабинета, а затем, не останавливаясь, двинулись дальше, быстро угасая в реве сигнализации.

— Я замаскировал IP-адрес под один из компьютеров в бухгалтерии на третьем этаже. Туда и побежала охрана, — сказал Кью и нажал еще пару клавиш напоследок, после чего повернулся к Бонду и нервно улыбнулся: — А теперь нам пора уходить.

Кью был прав. Они должны были идти — чем раньше, тем лучше. Но вместо этого Бонд сократил между ними расстояние и накрыл его рот своим. Поцелуй вышел коротким и смазанным из-за общего адреналина, но когда он отступил, оба тяжело дышали.

— Ты великолепен, — тихо пробормотал Бонд.

— Я... Я знаю, — сказал Кью, все еще ошарашенный этим последним событием.

Бонд усмехнулся и протянул руку.

— Идем.

Кью действительно оставалось лишь обхватить пальцами ладонь Бонда и позволить ему вывести себя из кабинета. В кабинете не было камер или аудитории. Тут не нужно было их прикрытие. В этом кабинете Джеймс Бонд только что поцеловал его так, будто мир рухнул в одну точку, и этой точкой был Кью.

Когда они бежали, спасая свои жизни, Кью улыбался.

***

— В-вряд ли это было так необходимо, — сказал Кью, и его пальцы все еще дрожали, судорожно сжимая ручку пассажирской дверцы и край сиденья.

— Просто хотел убедиться в чистом отходе, — усмехнулся Бонд, вытаскивая ключ из замка зажигания.

Кью сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Сердце по-прежнему колотилось, отчего голос его дрогнул: 

— Я потратил много денег МИ-6 на эту машину, и твое лихачество могло иметь...

— Я не лихачил, — сказал Бонд. — А перевозил очень ценный груз. И на машине нет ни царапины.

Кью не знал, оказаться польщенным или обидеться на то, что его только что назвали «грузом». Как бы там ни было.

— Ехать по стене того пешеходного тоннеля было не обязательно.

— Хорошо, возможно, тот момент был ради удовольствия, — согласился Бонд и хитро улыбнулся. — Но ты не можешь дать мне нитродвигатель и ждать, что я его не использую.

— Твое представление о веселье вообще включает в себя хоть что-то не смертельно опасное?

Бонд бросил на него жаркий взгляд.

— Конечно.

Кью застонал.

— Я сам напросился. Забудь об этом вопросе. Мне нужно вернуться к ноутбуку и отправить эти файлы в техотдел.

Он вышел, и Бонд последовал за ним, закрыв машину.

— А потом? — непринужденно и с любопытством поинтересовался Бонд.

Кью целую минуту смотрел на него.

— Я собираюсь приготовить чай.


	7. Chapter 7

Они вернулись в номер. Непосредственных угроз (от вражеских пуль или вождения Бонда) больше не наблюдалось, и все же Кью не мог расслабиться. Он обложил дверные и оконные рамы неким подобием взрывчатки (которую, конечно, уберет к завтрашнему приходу горничных) на случай, если если кто-то попытается ворваться к ним, однако он все еще ощущал беспокойство после волнений этого вечера. Будь он более склонен к самоанализу, причина его беспокойства прояснилась бы почти сразу, и окажись он честен с самим собой — признал бы, что самоанализ вообще ему не нужен. Причина была совершенно очевидна: она снимала в спальне свой пиджак и галстук-бабочку прямо на глазах у Кью, сидящего в гостиной с ноутбуком. Кью заставил себя сосредоточиться на экране и продолжить печатать, подключаясь к защищенному серверу МИ-6, чтобы начать загрузку файлов, украденных у «Корвус».

При том, что «Джеймс Бонд» и «опасность» являлись синонимами в словарях у многих как в МИ-6, так и за его пределами, Кью знал: опасность Бонда всегда была направлена, но никогда на него. Разумеется, не страх заставлял Кью нервничать при мысли разделить номер с 007. У Кью не было иммунитета к чарам Бонда. Возможно, со временем коллеги Бонда и вырабатывали его, но Кью все еще слишком мало общался с ним вживую, чтобы стать невосприимчивым. Однако это не означало, будто Кью собирался поставить под угрозу свою работу (не говоря уже о жизнях агентов и гражданских лиц, зависящих от того, насколько хорошо он делал свое дело) непрофессиональным интересом к определенному агенту секции «два ноля». Более того, долго удерживать интерес Бонда было заведомо трудной задачей, и Кью совсем не хотелось оказаться небрежно брошенным, как оборудование, которое он давал Бонду и никогда не получал назад. Если Бонд не в состоянии сохранить пистолет, нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы отдать ему свое сердце.

К счастью, свой разум Кью умел делить на секции так же легко, как и жесткий диск, и после первой встречи с 007 он отложил все непрофессиональные мысли о нем в сторону; Кью о них знал, но решил по возможности не ворошить их. Это было легко, пока он верил, что похожие идеи в отношении него никогда не посетят Бонда. Но час назад тот совершенно ясно выразил свой интерес к Кью, и Кью изо всех сил старался держать свои чувства к этому человеку под замком. Но что еще тревожнее — он стремился переживать их.

Бонд положил пиджак на кровать, неосознанно оставив комнату в тишине. Пришлось прочистить горло, чтобы отвлечь Кью от ноутбука, и тогда квартирмейстер встретил его взгляд с удивлением и еще каким-то непонятным для Бонда чувством (что было редкостью при его опытности).

— Если ты какое-то время будешь занят, я первым приму душ, — сказал он.

Почти любое предложение, срывающиеся с губ Бонда, звучало как приглашение, и это не стало исключением. Кью очень гордился собой, ответив уклончиво:

— Хорошо. Когда закончишь, у МИ-6 уже будет все необходимое.

Бонд слегка прислонился к подлокотнику дивана, на котором сидел Кью, и заглянул ему за плечо, желая узреть смерть мощного многонационального игрока, падшего на экране его ноутбука.

— Ты осознаешь, что выполнил всю миссию за меня? — сказал он.

Кью улыбнулся — без следа того, что Бонд ранее видел в его взгляде.

— Но ты был отличной моральной поддержкой.

Бонд искренне рассмеялся — еще одна редкость.

— Ну, тогда, может, это я должен давать советы, сидя за тысячу миль, пока в тебя стреляют.

— Как бы весело ни было ежедневно посещать модные вечеринки и ездить на дорогих автомобилях за счет МИ-6, мне скорее по душе давать советы на расстоянии, с доброй горячей чашкой чая под рукой, пока ты бегаешь и стреляешь, — сказал Кью.

— Я бы называл это садизмом.

Кью только шире улыбнулся.

— Как бы там ни было, все сводится к тому, что, хотя я могу делать твою работу, сомневаюсь, что ты способен выполнить мою.

Бонд бросил на Кью раненый взгляд.

— Разве не ты читал мне лекцию о высокомерии сегодня?

— Это не высокомерие. Это факт, — сказал Кью.

— О, что ж, с фактом я спорить не могу, — сказал Бонд, улыбаясь уголками глаз. — Как и вы, квартирмейстер.

С этими словами агент «два ноля» неторопливо скрылся в ванной. Когда через минуту номер наполнил звук льющейся воды, Кью открыл файлы побочного проекта, над которым работал, и попытался с головой уйти в код, стараясь не думать о Бонде в душе. Удивительно, но ему удалось увлечься проектом, и он не заметил, когда вода перестала течь и номер снова погрузился в тишину, разбавленную лишь звуком быстрых щелчков клавиш. Десять минут спустя Бонд снова появился рядом с ним — все еще пугающе молчаливый и на этот раз одетый только в серые спортивные штаны. В руках он держал две кружки чая.

Уютный запах бергамота оторвал Кью от работы, и он вопросительно взглянул на Бонда.

— «Эрл Грей» с молоком и двумя ложками сахара, заваренный ровно в течение трех минут, — сказал Бонд, вручая ему одну из кружек. — Ты очаровательно привередлив в этом.

Кью без особого восторга посмотрел на него, но все же принял кружку и поднес к губам, вдыхая ароматный пар. Глоточек почти обжигающей жидкости доказал, что чай Бонда был идеален. Кью едва ли удивился.

— Ты выглядел ужасно занятым, вот я и взял на себя смелость, — сказал Бонд, поставил свою кружку на журнальный столик и откинулся на диване рядом с Кью, оставив между ними почтительное расстояние.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кью, сделал еще один глоток, а затем поставил кружку рядом с чашкой Бонда, и напечатал еще несколько строк кода. Бонд привык наблюдать за работой Кью, стоя у него за плечом, и обычно такое внимание сводило бы его с ума, но отчего-то, когда так делал Бонд, он не возражал. Бонд был объективным наблюдателем, никогда не судил, если ситуация не требовала суждения, но всегда с любопытством принимал новую информацию, как легкие — кислород. Кью предполагал, что отчасти именно это превратило его в такого хорошего шпиона. Тем не менее, Кью стоило хотя бы для вида возразить. — Ты же знаешь — пока мои проекты находятся в разработке — они засекречены.

— Жаль, — невозмутимо сказал Бонд. — Я планировал украсть секреты нашего правительства и продать их китайцам.

— Отчего-то я сомневаюсь, что китайцев заинтересует взлом собственных шпионских спутников, — ответил Кью.

— Ты взламываешь китайские шпионские спутники?

— Я пишу программу, которая сделает это за меня, — ответил Кью, быстро компилируя и отлаживая новый код.

— Должен признаться, я едва ли понимаю тут хоть слово, — сказал Бонд, изучая строки кода на экране, словно под нужным углом они внезапно могли отобразиться на английском или одном из десятков других языков, которые он знал.

— Тогда откуда такой интерес? — спросил Кью, встречаясь взглядом с пронзительными льдисто-голубыми глазами Бонда.

— Полагаю, — отважился Бонд, — потому, что ты пишешь компьютерный код как стихи, зная, что лишь немногие в мире смогут полностью понять его.

Кью бросил взгляд на свои пальцы, лежащие на клавиатуре.

— Скольких ты убил, 007?

Бонд нахмурился.

— Я не веду счет.

— Я веду. Хочешь узнать?

— Нет, — ответил Бонд. — Почему мы заговорили об этом?

— Потому что менее чем за год на этой работе мой список смертей превзошел твой, — бесстрастно сказал Кью. — То, что я пишу, — это перегрев реакторов, скачки электросети, отключения электроэнергии, протоколы наблюдения, удары беспилотников, сбои системы наведения, протоколы наведения оружия. Это совсем не поэзия. А инструмент разрушения.

Бонд слегка наклонил голову.

— Вроде меня.

Теперь настала очередь Кью хмуриться. Он повернулся лицом к Бонду и поставил ноутбук на кофейный столик.

— Нет, пистолет, который ты носишь, — это инструмент. А ты — человек.

Бонд криво улыбнулся.

— Помнится, в первую нашу встречу ты сравнил меня с «могучим старым боевым кораблем, который с позором отправляют на металлолом».

Кью слегка съежился.

— Я вел себя как придурок, — сказал он. — Как и ты, но это не оправдание. Моя работа — иметь дело с капризными агентами секции «два ноля», которые считают себя Божьим даром Соединенному Королевству.

— Капризными?

Кью обиженно вздохнул.

— Суть в том, что вне зависимости от того, что я говорю, именно ты в конечном счете решаешь, нажимать на спусковой крючок или нет. И только так и должно быть.

— И каждая отнятая тобою жизнь спасает сотню других, — сказал Бонд. — В конце концов, мы не настолько ужасны.

Кью улыбнулся тонкой и хрупкой улыбкой, но искренне, и от этого сердце Бонда затрепетало.

— Теперь пей свой драгоценный чай, он остывает, — фыркнул он.

Кью скептически прищурился, однако снова поднес кружку к губам. Он ненавидел холодный чай.

— Это прозвучало ужасно похоже на приказ, 007, — сказал он, сделав несколько больших глотков. — Надеюсь, вы не запутались в иерархии.

— Забавная вещь — правила МИ-6, — сказал Бонд с озорной улыбкой, — ты главнее меня, пока находишься в штаб-квартире. Но ты не квалифицированный полевой агент. Что означает — в полевых условиях я выше тебя по званию.

Кью открыл рот, чтобы огрызнуться, но тут же закрыл его, сообразив, что Бонд прав. Он сделал еще один глоток чая, после чего ответил:

— Ты следовал моим приказам весь вечер.

— Я бы назвал это следованию _советам_ , — мягко сказал Бонд. Затем, поскольку Кью начал раздражаться, добавил: — Это были отличные советы. Не припоминаю, когда в последний раз выполнял миссию без единого выстрела.

Это, казалось, несколько улучшило настроение квартирмейстера.

— Мы могли бы вдвое сократить наш бюджет на боеприпасы, следуй ты моим приказам, как следуешь советам.

Бонд задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Мне видится лишь одна проблема с этим соглашением, — сказал он. Словно по щелчку, его тон перешел от легкого и шутливого к низкому, соблазняющему, и Кью заметил, что Бонд посягнул на расстояние между ними.

— Какая? — затаив дыхание, спросил Кью.

Бонд вплотную придвинулся, коснувшись руки Кью, лежавшей на диванной подушке, и пробормотал ему на ухо:

— Мне нравится держать тебя в _напряжении_.

Кью оставалось лишь повернуть голову — и его губы обожгло поцелуем с пряным привкусом чая. Бонд скорее ощутил, нежели услышал его тихий одобрительный стон и принял его как разрешение. Переплетя пальцы с Кью, он свободной рукой принялся исследовать его тело. Медленно провёл ладонью, проскольнув ею под пиджак, отчего Кью вздрогнул всем телом — а затем замер неподвижно, когда Бонд потянул галстук, распуская его. Кью доводилось видеть, как Бонд душил людей их же галстуками, но сейчас тот действовал осторожно и даже нежно. Наконец-то дав себе волю, он коснулся пальцами обнажённой груди Бонда, заворожённо очертил контуры проступающих мышц, а затем ухватился за его плечо, когда тот начал мягко оттеснять его назад.

Бонд стянул пиджак с плеч Кью и принялся быстро расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке. Кью зарылся пальцами во все еще влажные после душа волосы Бонда, и когда тот скользнул ниже и прошёлся поцелуями вдоль ключиц, вцепился в короткие пряди и потянул за них. Бонд в ответ прикусил горло Кью, отчего тот тяжело выдохнул. Руки Бонда опустились на узкие бедра Кью, поглаживая их большими пальцами, затем он уложил Кью в более удобное положение. Он наклонился, желая снова поцеловать приоткрытые губы, и Кью восхитительно застонал.

Он оседлал Кью и прервал поцелуй, чтобы что-то пробормотать в губы Кью.

— М сказал вернуть тебя невредимым... без единой царапины, — он слегка провел ногтем по груди Кью к пупку, не оставив и следа.

Кью задрожал, и резко вдохнул.

— Джеймс...

— М-м-м, — промурлыкал Бонд у горла Кью.

— 007, — сказал Кью, и хотя, фактически, выдохнул это, тон был точно таким же, как в офисе генерального директора «Корвус».

Бонд немедленно остановился и отодвинулся, давая Кью пространство.

— Что такое, Кью?

— Я... — прежде чем продолжить, Кью перевел дух. Когда он заговорил, голос его был болезненно тихим и лишенным уверенности, звучавшей секунду назад: — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея... Просто это сложно... Сложно, и... В смысле, дело не в том, что я не... не хочу, я хочу, Боже, правда, но...

Казалось, Кью расстраивался все больше, поэтому Бонд сказал:

— Все нормально. Ты не обязан ничего объяснять, — ему почти удалось не выглядеть разочарованным. Тем не менее он протянул Кью руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Если хочешь, я буду спать здесь. А ты можешь занять кровать.

Кью поправил очки, раздумывая над предложением.

— Половина девятого вечера, — сказал он.

— Если не хочешь спать, есть другие способы скоротать время.

— Желаешь что-то предложить? — спросил Кью.

Бонд пожал плечами, и внимание Кью тут же сосредоточилось на том, как заиграли мышцы от этого движения.

— Всегда есть «Эрудит».

Кью подозрительно сощурился.

— Это какой-то намек?

— Да, намек поиграть в «Эрудит».

Кью еще несколько мгновений изучал Бонда взглядом, а потом улыбнулся.

— Ты загадка, Джеймс.

Бонд вернул улыбку с присущей ему искоркой озорства в глазах.

— Мне казалось, тебе нравятся загадки, Кью.

Кью усмехнулся.

— Хорошо. Разложи доску на кровати, а я быстренько приму душ.

— Обычно ты играешь в «Эрудита» в постели? — спросил Бонд.

— Обычно — нет, но у нас королевских размеров кровать, поэтому мы можем для чего-нибудь ее использовать, — ответил Кью, отказываясь краснеть. — Можешь заварить еще немного чая, если хочешь выйти за рамки служебного долга.

***

Когда Кью, вытирая волосы полотенцем, вышел из ванны в своей любимой полосатой фланелевой пижаме, Бонда он обнаружил на кровати — тот сидел, скрестив ноги, доска от «Эрудита» лежала прямо перед ним, а на тумбочке исходили паром две кружки с чаем. Кью был уверен — однажды ему уже снилось нечто подобное.

К счастью, пока Кью был в душе, Бонд надел пижамную рубашку, и Кью улыбнулся, подумав, что Бонд лишился единственного своего преимущества. Когда Кью ничто не отвлекало, он был почти непревзойден в «Эрудите».

Он взял одну из кружек и устроился напротив Бонда. Глотнул чая и сказал:

— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь послаблений только потому, что минуту назад мы обнимались на диване.

Бонд изобразил обиду.

— Я бы и не мечтал об этом, — он раздал квадратики с буквами; Кью настоял, чтобы первый ход сделал Бонд, и тот выложил слово _«ПОСТЕЛЬ»_ в центре доски.

Кью улыбнулся и добавил _«ОТШЛЕПАТЬ»_.

Бонд нахмурился.

— Удачная ничья, — пробормотал он.

— Я думал, ты не веришь в удачу, — сказал Кью.

Бонд выложил _«РАКЕТА»_ на зеленых клетках и язвительно ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, пожалуй, не верю.

Кью выложил «ОСТРОВ» на желтом поле, и вскоре оба вошли в ритм: обдумывали стратегии и вели легкую беседу так, что стороннему наблюдателю происходящее могло показаться не более чем игрой, в которой гордость и не стояла на кону.

— Ты пошел и купил «Эрудит» для этой миссии только из-за моей чашки на работе? — спросил Кью. Когда Бонд доставал коробку из сумки, она была еще запечатана.

— Мне эта шутка показалась довольно очарова... — поймав молнии во взгляде Кью, Бонд кашлянул. — Остроумной, — поправился он. — Но, возможно, я провел небольшое личное расследование.

— Манипенни? — подняв брови, догадался Кью.

— Манипенни, — подтвердил Бонд. — Это одна из твоих любимых игр, да?

— Да, — признался Кью. — Не считая теорию символьных игр. О, и серию «Elder Scrolls», конечно.

— Думаю, мне было бы трудно вместить консоль Xbox и два контроллера в ручную кладь,— сказал Бонд.

— Ты слышал об «Elder Scrolls»? — удивленно спросил Кью.

— Будучи агентом секции «два ноля», я должен разбираться во многих областях знаний.

Кью подозрительно прищурился. Бонд должен был разбираться во многих аспектах при своей работе, но Кью сомневался, что видеоигры являлись одной из таких областей.

— Ты играешь в _видеоигры_?

Бонд выглядел слегка смущенным.

— Я обнаружил, что порой они — неплохой способ расслабиться после миссии.

Кью возбужденно улыбнулся.

— Готов поспорить, что вся эта ерунда со стрелялками от первого лица кажется тебе такой же скучной и удручающе неточной, как и мне. Ты ведь играешь в приключенческие игры, да? Типа «Скайрим»?

Бонд определенно чувствовал себя некомфортно.

— Мне нравятся драконы, — признался он. — И мечи. Мне всегда казалось упущением, что они так непрактичны в поле.

Кью задумался, выкладывая следующее слово — улыбка по-прежнему не сходила с его лица.

— Спорим, я мог бы сделать практичный меч, — размышлял он вслух. — Вероятно, нечто, напоминающее штык, — с камерой и спусковым крючком в рукояти для стрельбы снарядами для ведения дальнего боя, но в ближнем это был бы просто отличный меч, да еще и полезное оружие на случай, если у тебя кончатся патроны. В наше время меч станет неожиданностью. Я могу превратить его в зонт или трость, если конструкция будет достаточно тонкой. Титановое лезвие должно быть довольно прочным...

Глаза Бонда практически загорелись. От этого он казался намного моложе и менее измученным своим прошлым.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты будешь выглядеть весьма лихо с мечом в руках, — немного мечтательно сказал Кью. Затем понял, что произнес это вслух при Бонде и тихо застонал. — Черт, прости. А ведь так хорошо все начиналось.

Однако Бонд выглядел удивленным.

— Все нормально, — серьезно сказал он. — Ты ясно изложил свою позицию. Я не собираюсь набрасываться на тебя только потому, что ты сделал мне комплимент.

— О. Хорошо, — Кью вздохнул и с удивлением услышал в своем голосе скорее разочарование, чем облегчение. Он откашлялся. — Ты смотрел фильмы о Джейсоне Борне? — спросил Кью, завершив ход словом _«МАНЕВР»_. — Они весьма неплохи. Практически о тебе, будь ты непредсказуемым американским агентом. Ну, то есть еще более непредсказуемым, чем есть. Если я все еще не угомонюсь после победы в этой игре, могу попытаться найти один из фильмов на спутниковом телевидении.

Бонд лишь поднял бровь в ответ на уверенное заявление Кью. Пока игра не закончилась, он не мог назвать это чрезмерной самоуверенностью.

— Вообще-то смотрел, — сказал он, добавив слово _«ТРУДНЫЙ»_. — Но мне они кажутся довольно скучными. Иллюстрация обычного рабочего дня в офисе.

Кью усмехнулся.

— Да ты в жизни не провел ни дня в офисе, — сказал он, дополнив слово Бонда своим _«ХАРАКТЕР»_ — и молча подначивая Бонда отпустить по этому поводу остроумный комментарий.

Бонд выложил «СЕКРЕТ» и мудро воздержался от комментариев.

— Тут ты меня подловил. Кстати, квартирмейстер, у меня возникли проблемы с ноутбуком... — вместо «шпильки» сказал он, прекрасно зная, как от этого взбесится Кью. Это сработало прекрасно.

Кью свирепо зыркнул на Бонда поверх очков.

— Во-первых, техотдел — не служба техподдержки МИ-6. Во-вторых, ты вполне способен погуглить свою проблему. И, в-третьих, я не удивлен, что твой бедный ноутбук забарахлил. Что ты сделал с ним на этот раз — выбросил из самолета? — словно желая выразить наглядно свою точку зрения, Кью выложил _«КРУШИТЬ»_.

— Ничего столь драматичного, — ответил Бонд. — Уверен, дело в обычном износе. Экран мерцает, только и всего. — Он выложил слово _«ОБОРУДОВАНИЕ»_.

Не сдержавшись, Кью спросил, как именно мерцает экран. Вскоре он слушал, как Бонд подробно описывал проблему, после чего предложил перенастроить параметрическое ОЗУ. Когда стало ясно, что Бонд понятия не имел, о чем речь, Кью принялся объяснять, как это сделать. К тому моменту, как он закончил, они добрались до последних букв.

Бонд, как ни странно, сумел дойти до этого момента и успешно противостоять квартирмейстеру, но Кью запланировал свой триумф еще четыре хода назад. Он сложил оставшиеся буквы в слово _«КЕТЦАЛЬКОАТЛЬ»_ на желтом поле, а затем с чеширской усмешкой взглянул на пораженное лицо Бонда. Тот перевернул доску и потребовал реванша.

Кью выиграл и вторую игру, но уже менее эффектно, а Бонд принял это с большим смирением.

— Что ж, Кью, — сказал Бонд, глядя на россыпь слов — воплощенную мечту любого психиатра, — я могу терпеть удары, но даже у меня есть пределы. Думаю, самое время для тактического отступления, чтобы можно было зализать раны.

— Можешь остаться... если хочешь, — мягко сказал Кью.

Бонд вопросительно взглянул на него, но передумал уходить.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нейтрально спросил он.

— Я имею в виду, — сказал Кью, отодвигая игровую доску и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы слегка коснуться губами Бонда, — я принял решение. Пока мы в состоянии поддерживать профессиональные отношения, М может идти к черту со своим проклятым комментарием о царапинах.

Бонд улыбнулся Кью и снова поцеловал его, хотя и с некоторой осторожностью.

— И что же тебя сподвигло на это решение?

— Вспомнил, что я не идиот.

— Полагаю, это весьма очевидно, — ответил Бонд, покрывая горячими влажными поцелуями горло Кью.

— Да, но я буду идиотом, если откажусь от тебя, — сказал Кью. — Даже несмотря на твое извечное нарушение субординации, ужасающую манеру вождения и тот факт, что ты почти никогда не возвращаешь мое оборудование, а еще, что, по-видимому, ты совершенно не умеешь играть в «Эрудит».

Бонд усмехнулся, и кожа Кью покрылась мурашками.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что я тебе совсем не нравлюсь.

— Напротив, — выдохнул Кью, запрокинув голову назад, чтобы дать Бонду лучший доступ, — ты, вероятно, слишком мне нравишься, раз я упускаю из вида значительный список причин, которые порождают во мне желание пристрелить тебя. Кстати, у меня есть одно условие.

— Да? — пробормотал Бонд, снова целуя Кью. — И какое?

— Отдай мне свой пистолет.

Бонд удивленно уставился на него, но выражение лица Кью было нечитаемым, и Бонд достал свой «Вальтер» из ящика в тумбочке и передал Кью. Тот проверил, заряжен ли он, а затем положил на тумбочку со своей стороны кровати.

— Защита? — подразнил Бонд.

Кью откинулся на спинку кровати и потянул его за собой.

— Помнится, — сказал он, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки Бонда, — ты сказал, что я могу выстрелить в тебя, если не почувствую с твоей стороны должного уважения — уважения к человеку, которому ты уже раз десять обязан жизнью.

Бонд растерянно моргнул.

— Ах ты подлый ублюдок. Ты вообще боишься летать?

— О да, смертельно. Но мои таблетки не настолько сильны. Может, я и не полевой агент, но работаю в разведке, и никогда не упускаю возможности собрать хорошие разведданные.

Бонд никогда в жизни не был настолько возбужден тем, что его переиграли, и от этого ощутил себя несколько потерянным.

— Ты же помнишь, что пистолет закодирован под мою биометрию?

— Твою и мою, Джеймс, — сказал Кью, и Бонду невероятно понравилось, как прозвучало его имя в устах Кью. — Или ты забыл, кто проверяет все твое оружие?

— Это прозвучало довольно грязно, — промурлыкал Бонд, прикусывая Кью за ухо, и стянул с него пижаму.

У Кью перехватило дыхание, но все же он успел закатить глаза.

— Ты должен вести себя по-взрослому. К слову, об этом: ты ведь уже занимался этим раньше, да? Потому что если в этой области у меня окажется больше опыта, чем у тебя, я умру от смеха.

— Почему все думают, будто я никогда не занимался подобным? — раздраженно пробурчал Бонд, кусая мочку уха Кью.

— М... может из-за твоей страсти к длинноногим брюнеткам в откровенных шелковых платьях, — заикаясь, ответил Кью, внезапно обнаружив сложность в формировании предложений.

— Тише, — пробормотал Бонд, а потом сделал все, чтобы направить этот острый язычок на что-то другое. Бонд провел руками по лихорадочно вздымающейся груди Кью и опустил ладони на бедра, поигрывая с поясом пижамных штанов Кью. — Я знаю, как тебе нравится мной командовать, — продолжил он, — так что просто скажи, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я что-нибудь сделал, или нет. Или ты желаешь, чтобы я остановился, — добавил он.

— Не смей останавливаться, — сказал Кью, пытаясь звучать властно, но в конечном итоге вышло больше похоже на скулеж.

Бонд усмехнулся.

— _Слушаюсь_ , квартирмейстер.


	8. Chapter 8

Кью было тепло и хорошо, немного ломило тело, и просыпаться не хотелось совсем. Тем не менее, кто-то гладил его по волосам — очень приятно, хотя и довольно настойчиво, что указывало: если по-хорошему разбудить его не выйдет, следующим вариантом может стать стягивание одеяла или выталкивание его из постели. Он, ворча, прижался к своему партнеру, надеясь на сочувствие. Раздался тихий смешок, а затем его обняли сильные руки и притянули ближе к себе, и Кью с удовольствием нежился в тепле.

— Нам нужно успеть на самолет, — произнес теплый, как бренди, голос ему в макушку.

— Ты что-то говорил о частных самолетах? — пробормотал Кью, все еще отказываясь открыть глаза.

Еще один смешок.

— Не думал, что ты одобришь такое вопиющее злоупотребление ресурсами МИ-6.

Кью наконец открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Бонда, и выдержал его взгляд, несмотря на румянец на щеках.

— Поверить не могу, что просыпаюсь в постели рядом с проклятым Джеймсом Бондом, — вздохнул он.

Бонд растерялся.

— Обычно это произносится с большей гордостью. И не является преступлением... если ты не моложе, чем выглядишь.

— Мне тридцать один год! — рявкнул Кью и ткнул Бонда локтем в ребро — лишь отчасти игриво. — А ты уверен насчет времени вылета? Потому что с годами память уже не та.

Бонд закатил глаза.

— А ну цыц! Но если ты беспокоишься, — сказал он более серьезным тоном, — что я просто решил переспать с тобой, клянусь, я не к этому стремился. Я создал себе репутацию того, кто избегает людей, лишь потому, что мне крайне трудно дается забота о ком-то, учитывая... ну, ты же читал мое личное дело. Но я не шутил, когда говорил, что забочусь о тебе. И очень бы хотел, чтобы прошлая ночь не была у нас последней. Утро, день и вечер тоже замечательно подойдут.

Бонд всегда излучал уверенность во всем, что делал, но на этот раз в его выражении лица сквозило сомнение. Агент 007 оказался на незнакомой территории, понял Кью и сочувствственно улыбнулся. Он наклонился и поцеловал его, упиваясь тем, что мог это сделать не только в тайниках своего разума и без предлога какого-то нелепого прикрытия.

— А с чего ты взял, что я позволю тебе бросить меня и уйти? — ухмыльнулся Кью. — Ты забыл, сколько у меня в запасе способов сделать твою жизнь невыносимой?

Бонд блистательно улыбнулся.

— Напомни никогда не забывать о твоем дне рождения.

— Напоминание скорее противоречит цели твоей идеи.

— Умник.

— «Умник» никогда не было оскорблением, — сказал Кью и потянулся, чтобы схватить с тумбочки очки и ноутбук. Он быстро прочитал полученные новости о работе практикантов над файлами «Корвуса» (его, несомненно, возненавидели за огромный объем данных, который он швырнул, велев разложить по полочкам, но примерно за такую черную работу он и платил им), а затем проверил статус рейса. Самолет прибудет вовремя, мерзкая сволочь.

— Я уже чувствую, что стану ревновать к этой машине, — сказал Бонд, наблюдая за Кью. — Особенно если у тебя вошло в привычку укладывать ее в постель.

— Вопреки офисным слухам, 007, на самом деле у меня нет романа с моим ноутбуком. Тем не менее, если ты планируешь монополизировать мою кровать, придется тебе побороться с моими кошками, — сказал Кью. Закрыв ноутбук, он посмотрел на Бонда — тот лежал на спине и улыбался. — Я нервничаю, когда ты так улыбаешься. О чем ты думаешь?

— Просто все это немного сюрреалистично, — ответил Бонд. — И игра в «Эрудита», пожалуй, — самая странная прелюдия, которая у меня когда-либо была.

— Ну, не знаю, как ты, но для меня самое привлекательное в мужчине — это размер его словарного запаса, — Кью брезгливо сморщил нос. — Прозвучало почти так же ужасно, как и некоторый твой флирт.

Бонд нахально усмехнулся.

— Возможно, я начинаю влиять на тебя.

Кью содрогнулся при одной только мысли об этом.

***

Они выехали из отеля через полчаса. Часть этого времени была потрачена на сбор вещей, а остальная — на выуживание буковок «Эрудита» из постели. Полет домой прошел для Кью гораздо приятнее, поскольку можно было свернуться калачиком под боком у Бонда, и тот обнял его, даря защиту, и успокаивающе гладил его по спине. Несмотря на страх и почти невменяемое состояние от лекарств, Кью оценил это небрежное проявление чувств, потому что знал: как только они вернутся в МИ-6, придется остановиться.

Всю поездку на такси до штаб-квартиры Кью беспокоился о том, что сказать M во время доклада — или, вернее, что не сказать, и как убедительно солгать, если его спросят об этом. Бонд посоветовал держать покерфейс и рассказал о дюжине способов выдать себя, о которых Кью и не подозревал. Отчего Кью занервничал. Бонд же совсем не беспокоился. До сих пор М не обращал внимания на его привычку тащить коллег в кровать лишь потому, что Бонду не удавалось сорвать плоды флирта, несмотря на все его шашни на стороне. То, что Кью возглавлял техотдел (и дело тут было посерьезнее простого флирта), немного повысило ставки, и М сглупил бы, обрушив всю силу гнева отдела кадров МИ-6 на самого эффективного агента секции «два ноля» и — будем честны — самого гениального квартирмейстера, который когда-либо у них был, из-за чего-то подобного.

Манипенни встретила их по пути в здание. Делала она это в основном по привычке, ведь если она не успевала поймать Бонда в момент прибытия, потом он, как правило, исчезал и пропускал свой доклад М. У всех агентов секции «два ноля» имелись свои причуды, и она быстро научилась управлять ими, хотя 007, по общему признанию, был самым тяжелым случаем. Они с Кью много раз жаловались друг другу, что управление секцией «два ноля» сильно напоминало выпас крайне опасных кошек. Прямо-таки львов. А 007 был главой прайда.

— Добро пожаловать домой, джентльмены, — сказала она с теплой улыбкой, затем повернулась и повела их в офис М.

Кью, все еще испытывавший остаточные ощущения от лекарств, довольно загадочно ответил:

— Незыблемая почва.

Манипенни бросила на него обеспокоенный взгляд.

— Думаю, квартирмейстер имеет в виду, что просто счастлив покинуть самолет, — сказал Бонд.

Взгляд Манипенни сосредоточился на Бонде и был значительно менее добрым.

— Мне отлично известно, что именно ты вытащил его в поле.

Кью нерешительно поднял руку.

— Я прямо тут, — сказал он.

— Простите, квартирмейстер, — сказала Манипенни. — Хотя, будь я на вашем месте, ожидала бы, что Бонд каким-нибудь образом вознаградит меня за подобный опыт.

— Как сделала ты после того, как сбила меня выстрелом с поезда?

— Ловить пули — практически твоя работа. А поле — не его среда.

— Понятно. Ну, так или иначе, квартирмейстер, разве я уже не загладил свою вину? — небрежно поинтересовался Бонд.

Кью отказался позволить себе покраснеть.

— Вы славно начали.

Бонд за спиной Манипенни вопросительно посмотрел на него. Кью лишь улыбнулся. Через минуту Манипенни постучала в дверь кабинета М, а затем проводила их внутрь.

M сидел за своим столом из красного дерева, на лице его было обычное выражение острой профессиональной незаинтересованности. Он указал Кью и Бонду на стулья напротив, приглашая присесть.

— Техотдел отправляет мне основные моменты из извлеченных вами данных, — сказал он, как только они устроились. — Я так понимаю, миссия прошла хорошо.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Кью. — Без осложнений.

M поднял бровь.

— Совсем? — на этот раз он многозначительно посмотрел на Бонда.

— Ни имущественного ущерба, ни трупов, ни политического скандала, ни потерянного или поврежденного оборудования, — подтвердил Бонд.

— Значит, стоит добавить квартирмейстера, и вы тут же возвращаете все, выданное техотделом, — отметил М не без удивления. Бонду стало интересно, а говорил ли он с Кью.

— Это рождественское чудо, сэр, — сказал Кью.

На лице М появилось нечто среднее между улыбкой и гримасой.

— Действительно. И чему мы обязаны вашим хорошим поведением, 007?

Бонда немного раздражал снисходительный тон разговора руководителей двух департаментов.

— Кью устранил необходимость плохого поведения. Более или менее.

— Мы на удивление хорошо сработались, сэр, — быстро добавил Кью. — Но, если позволите, я бы попросил, чтобы это не вошло в обиход. Я гораздо полезнее здесь, в своем отделе, и в мое отсутствие скапливается много работы. И не хочу особо подчеркивать, сэр, но я ненавижу самолеты.

— Я вас услышал, квартирмейстер, — сказал М. — И согласен с этим. Хотя эксперимент был интересным, в будущем я потребую, чтобы агенты секции «два ноля» выбирали из предложенного в меню, скажем так. Если только ваше присутствие на миссии не будет абсолютно необходимым, — он снова посмотрел на Бонда. — Больше ни о чем не хотите сообщить, 007?

— Больше ни о чем.

— Тогда вы свободны. Мы с квартирмейстером должны обсудить вопросы, которые находятся за пределами вашего допуска. Отправляйтесь в техотдел, чтобы вернуть оборудование.

— Сэр, — кивнув, сказал Бонд и вышел из кабинета.

Кью проследил, как за ним закрылась дверь, а потом снова повернулся к М.

— Я, должно быть, пропустил записку, сэр. О чем пойдет речь?

— О, я сказал эту ерунду, просто чтобы выдворить Бонда из кабинета. Мы оба знаем, что его допуск, как и ваш, — к прискорбию, простая формальность. Вы оба обладаете пугающей способностью приобретать почти любую информацию, которую зададитесь целью получить. Но поверьте, никто из нас не захочет, чтобы Бонд участвовал в этом обсуждении.

Кью сглотнул.

— Э-э, я до сих пор не понимаю, о чем именно...

— Ваша игра весьма неубедительна, квартирмейстер. Не рекомендую вам повторять это, — сказал М, и его тон, как и выражение лица, все еще были нечитаемы.

Кью сидел в кресле и ждал.

— Будь у меня хоть малейшее подозрение в интересе к вам Бонда, я бы никогда не отправил вас с ним. Хотя Бог свидетель — 007 и на родной земле может натворить кучу всего. В любом случае, я прошу прощения, что поставил вас в такое положение.

— Как?.. — наконец удалось выдавить из себя Кью. Он был уверен — ни он, ни Бонд не сказали ничего, что выдало бы их.

— Я попросил агента 71 остаться в качестве подкрепления, если таковое вам понадобится. Вопреки распространенному мнению, 007 — не армия в лице одного человека. Иногда даже он нуждается в поддержке, и я не собирался рисковать своим квартирмейстером. Я разместил 71 в пустом номере рядом с вашим.

Кью съежился. Они с Бондом считали себя единственными на этаже и не стеснялись соседей.

— Но это в прошлом. В будущем я ожидаю, что эта неосмотрительность не повлияет на ваши рабочие отношения. Если вы продолжите встречаться вне профессионального контекста, чему я не могу потворствовать, я не хочу об этом знать. Вы оба шпионы и умеете быть осторожными. Это максимум, на который я могу закрыть глаза. Я ясно выразился?

Кью пару раз моргнул и заставил свое сердце замедлиться. Он чувствовал себя насекомым под стеклом.

— Да, сэр, совершенно ясно. Но... если вы разрешите спросить... Почему вы позволяете этому продолжаться? Между мной и Бондом? Даже мне это казалось ужасной идеей.

— Официальный ответ заключается в том, что я не позволяю этому продолжаться. Но то, о чем я не знаю, я остановить не в силах.

— А неофициальный? — когда-нибудь любопытство прикончит Кью.

На лице М мелькнул самый неприкрытый намек на сострадание, и Кью понял, что увидел его только потому, что М позволил ему. Тем не менее, на мгновение это напомнило Кью о прежней M.

— Непонятно отчего, но вы, кажется, понимаете 007 лучше, чем можно сказать о большинстве из нас. Он идет с вами на контакт, и пока вы не начали жаловаться на игнорирование приказов, знайте: ваши он выполняет в два раза чаще моих. Вы можете оказать на него стабилизирующее влияние. Конечно, сам 007 ужасно влияет на окружающих, но я верю в силу вашего характера. Если вы удержите его в рамках и не позволите сбить себя с пути, то спасете от большей опасности в его работе, чем пулевые ранения.

— Вас понял, сэр.

М коротко кивнул.

— Надеюсь, вы передадите это сообщение 007. Есть шанс, что он _действительно прислушается_ , если оно будет исходить от вас. Вы свободны, квартирмейстер.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Кью подавил желание убежать и вместо этого намеренно двинулся спокойным шагом, выходя из кабинета М. Однако, увидев агента 71 на одном из стульев в приемной, без сомнения, ожидавшего, когда Кью и 007 закончат разбор полетов, чтобы представить свой собственный отчет, Кью почувствовал жар на лице и значительно прибавил темп.

К сожалению, агент 71 обладал неслыханной вежливостью, и, по-видимому, согласно этикету был вынужден приветствовать начальство, даже если оное действительно предпочло бы, чтобы он этого не делал.

— Добрый день, квартирмейстер, — неловко улыбаясь, выдавил он.

Кью несколько утешила мысль, что эта ситуация была неудобной для всех ее участников. Он не остановился, но коротко кивнул.

— Агент, — ответил он холоднее, чем хотел. В конце концов, вины агента 71 тут не было. Ему просто посчастливилось оказаться не в том месте в неподходящее время.

Слава Богу, тон Кью успешно положил конец разговору, за которым с интересом наблюдала сидящая за столом Манипенни. Кью отказался встретиться с ней взглядом, и 71 умолк, когда Кью выбежал из комнаты. Он сам не удивился бы звонку поздно ночью. Кью решительно шагал по коридору, невербально сообщая, что с ним нельзя разговаривать ни о чем, кроме крупного международного кризиса. Он направился в техотдел, снова и снова прокручивая в голове слова М.

Достигнув аппаратной техотдела, он обнаружил своих сотрудников в центре зала вокруг его рабочего места оживленно болтающими вполголоса. Лишь спустя несколько секунд одна из них заметила Кью. Она тут же что-то прошипела, отчего остальные замолчали и нервно посмотрели в сторону Кью, а потом рассредоточились и вернулись на свои места, хотя ни один из них так и не возобновил работу.

Кью с подозрением посмотрел на своих подчиненных, затем с явной осторожностью подошел к рабочей станции. Он задавался вопросом, был ли среди них кто-то настолько глуп, чтобы рискнуть и попробовать на своем квартирмейстере популярный офисный розыгрыш — клавиатура с сюрпризом, которая взрывалась конфетти. Но обнаруженное оказалось еще хуже. Перед его клавиатурой буковками из «Эрудита» было выложено слово «УЖИН?» — с вопросительным знаком, нарисованным шариковой ручкой на обороте пятого квадратика. Он чувствовал спиной взгляды всего своего отдела и подпрыгнул, услышав позади себя голос:

— Тайный поклонник, квартирмейстер?

Бонд появился из ниоткуда, и Кью резко развернулся, свирепо глядя на него.

— Я считаю, что термин «тайный поклонник» уместен, когда все держится в тайне.

— Звучит заманчиво, — протянул Бонд.

Кью повернулся, собрал буквы и бросил их в карман, рассеянно постучав пальцами по клавиатуре. Бонд сразу отследил, что Кью набирал «9 вечера. Место подороже. Ты мне должен». Он нажал на «точку» сильнее — клавиша действительно заедала. Оба вздрогнули, когда клавиатура взорвалась конфетти.

Рука Бонда инстинктивно рванула к его кобуре, и он медленно выпустил пистолет, наблюдая, как разноцветные бумажные кружочки планируют вниз на пол в абсолютной тишине, повисшей в техотделе. Затем он встретил подозрительный, пристальный взгляд Кью.

— Это не я, — растерянно сказал он.

Кью стряхнул удивление и обратил ядовитый взор на подчиненных, которые по-настоящему съежились у своих рабочих мест — некоторые перешептывались друг с другом, без сомнения, переосмысливая веселость шуточки, когда та направлена на их босса.

— О, я знаю, что не ты, — ответил он Бонду, открыл один из ящиков стола и достал запасную клавиатуру, отключив сломанную и подключив новую — быстро и эффективно. — Позже я разберусь с виновными.

Никто в техотделе так затейливо не продумывал шалости, как сам квартирмейстер. Во имя профессионализма он сторонился большинства розыгрышей, но если ему бросали вызов, он был готов развязать войну.

— Когда ты ушел, у нас с М произошел интересный разговор, — сказал Кью, сохраняя нейтральный тон, когда снова перевел взгляд на Бонда, который, очевидно, изо всех сил старался не хихикать.

— Я ожидал подобного от тебя, — так же небрежно ответил Бонд. — Придется тебе позже поделиться этим со мной. Мне нужно заказать столик, — он сверкнул Кью улыбкой и летящей походкой прошел в коридор, скрывшись за углом.

Кью снова повернулся к своим подчиненным и поймал пару взглядов украдкой из-за экранов. Он прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь их внимание. Дюжина пар глаз медленно обратилась к нему.

— Существуют смешные офисные розыгрыши и несмешные, — сказал он и указал на сломанную клавиатуру, выглядывающую из мусорного ведра под рабочей станцией. — Взрывающаяся конфетти клавиатура? Это забавно. Менее смешно, когда это моя клавиатура, но все еще в рамках допустимого. — Затем он поднял буковки «Эрудита», чтобы все увидели. — Это — не смешно. И если я узнаю автора, мы поговорим с ним в моем кабинете о будущем его карьеры в этом отделе. Понятно?

Последовала волна решительных кивков.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кью, дружелюбно улыбаясь. — Теперь возвращайтесь к работе. О, и уберите тут кто-нибудь.


End file.
